The Dollmaker
by Totally Anime
Summary: Roxas buys a plushie with red hair and green eyes, but there's something more to this cutie than what meets the eye. Akuroku, very slight RikuSora crackfic
1. Larxene

TA: Hiii people! I am now writing an Akuroku fanfic! And no, this is not a crack fic... much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axel, Roxas, or Kingdom Hearts... sadly.

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 1: Larxene**

**---**

"Roxas!" Larxene called out happily. She tackled her overly-serious cousin, Roxas to the floor. He struggled against her as he tried to pry her off of him. "I haven't seen you in soo long!" She sang. She hugged him tightly one last time and got up.

"Can you be any more happy?" Roxas asked with annoyance. He got up quickly and dusted himself off. He rolled his eyes when Larxene smiled brightly and nodded.

"Do you know what this Saturday is?!" Larxene asked. She started to hop on both feet, that smile still plastered onto her face.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do," Roxas said with a sigh. "It's your birthday."

"EXACTLY!" she nodded. She clasped her hands together and looked at Roxas with a smile that could blind. Roxas's eye twitched at the sight. This could only mean one thing: she wanted _something_... BADLY.

"What?" Roxas asked uneasily.

"Oh nothing..." Larxene replied with a high-pitched voice. She batted her eyelashes innocently and averted her eyes from his gaze. "Just..."

"Just what?" Roxas quirked up an eyebrow.

"I want a plushie! I saw it at this store on my way here!" she squealed. "I think it's one of a kind! It was sooo adorable!"

"And you want _me_ to buy it for you, right?" Roxas asked. He knew that that was exactly what she wanted.

"Pweasy?" she asked. Larxene stuck out her bottom lip and gave Roxas her best puppy dog eyes. Roxas sighed. He was a sucker for that look.

"Fine," he had succumbed once again to his cousin's cursed cuteness (a/n: I'm not a fan of Larxene just so you know. I'm only saying that because there **will** be some Larxene bashing in later chapters). "What store?"

"Magik Spell," Larxene stated happily. "Thank you so much Roxas! I love you!" She tackled him to the ground again. Roxas was once again making a futile attempt to get away. Larxene pulled him up and hugged him tightly. She dragged him inside his mansion.

Roxas had filthy rich parents. His parents, Cloud and Tifa Strife, were far too busy to bother with him so here he was living alone, but he did have _some _parental figure. He had... the BUTLER. His parents trusted him. His name was Leon and he was in the army at one point. He's not so good with magic though.

Roxas's dear cousin came over often for a visit. Though he wasn't all too fond of her, he enjoyed her company when she came. He wasn't the one to socialize when unnecessary.

Larxene had run to Roxas's room and pulled out a notepad. She began to scribble sloppily. She took a few crayons from his desk and colored it. A few moments later she shoved it in Roxas's face with a grin.

"See?! Isn't it adorable!!" she screeched. Roxas took the picture and stared at it a while. The doll, or plushie, had bright red hair that was spiked in the back and had green eyes. It had a black cloak around it and a small smirk drawn on its face, making it look cute. To Roxas's surprise, even _he_ found it somewhat adorable.

"I fell in love with it the moment I laid eyes on it!!" Larxene exclaimed.

---

TA: Well, that's it. If I'm not mistaken, Chapter 2 is already up!!


	2. Magik Spell

TA: TA-DA!!! Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axel, Roxas, or Kingdom Hearts.

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 2: Magik Spell**

**---**

Roxas entered a dusty old shop. Though it was only Tuesday, he decided to just get it over with and buy Larxene her gift. He knew this was the store she was talking about for sure. The plushie had really stuck out, and not just because of the hair. There was a large sign right above the shop with the words 'Magik Spell' and both sides had either a wand or a wizard hat. A soft ring echoed throughout the shop as he opened the door.There were numerous containers with who knows what in them. Some had colorful liquids and something just floating in it. Others had small insects or dried up objects inside. The majority had either a bottle of sand or a green liquid.

Roxas looked around warily. He didn't like the aura coming from the place. He wasn't all too acquianted with magic, but his instincts haven't failed him once... and yet, he chose to ignore it.

'_It looks empty_,' Roxas thought as he eyed the empty register.

"Anyone here?" Roxas asked. He walked over to the plushie and picked it up, examining it from its face to its clothing.

"Adorable, isn't he?" a voice asked from behind. Roxas jumped and nearly dropped the plushie. He whirled around in surprise. It was a woman. She had green eyes and brown hair and sported a pink outfit. She had a warm smile and a motherly look to her.

"O-Oh, uhm, I-I guess," Roxas replied nervously. He _really_ did not like to talk to people. "How much is this?"

"You want to buy it?" she asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, then realized why she was surprised. "But it's not for me! It's for my cousin! She really wants this."

"Ah, I see. Well, I think you should think twice before giving it to her," she said. Roxas looked at her quizzically. "Uhm... Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." Roxas raised an eyebrow in interest.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"I'm going to let you keep this plushie for 3 days and you don't even have to pay now." she said. "If you don't want it when the three days are over, pay for it and give it to your cousin, but during those three days, I want you to keep this plushie for yourself. And if you end up wanting this doll for yourself, you don't have to pay, just come back and tell me so." Roxas looked at her with a look that said 'are-you-insane?'

"But it's only a doll," Roxas said. He was confused. It was only a doll, so why was it such a big deal to this woman?

"But please just take it for the three days," she said with a smile.

"What if I decide to keep it and don't come back at all?" Roxas asked. Any idiot would take advantage of this, but what's the value of a doll?

"I trust you, Roxas," the woman said. Roxas looked down at the plushie and thought it over.

"Okay, sure," he said and nodded. "I'll take your deal."

"Good," she said and 'shoo'ed him off.

"By the way, I didn't get your name," Roxas realized.

"It's Aerith." she stated and pushed him out softly.

"Good luck." she whispered in his ear before closing the door and retreating the the depths of the shop. Roxas had no idea why he just did that. Something just told him to go with it. He shrugged it off and headed home. Back in the shop, Aerith was bombarded with questions.

"Aerith, are you sure about this?" a girl with short brown hair asked. She had a ribbon tied on her head and a tight outfit. On her back was a star-shaped shuriken.

"Yes, it's about time he's a had a little bit of excitement in his secluded life," Aerith replied.

"Which one would that be? Roxas or Axel?"

"I'd say both," Aerith smiled. "I just hope Axel doesn't do anything to upset our precious Roxas, right Cloud? Tifa?"

---

TA: mwuahahah!!! NOW WHAT?!?!? - Hope you liked it!


	3. Morning Surprises

TA: Thanks for the reviews everyone!! - I feel so loved! -tear- Well, here's chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axel, Roxas, or Kingdom Hearts.

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 3: Morning Surprises**

**---**

Roxas held the small plushie in his hand as he entered his room. He tossed it nonchalantly on his queen sized bed. He shook his head. What was the big deal with this thing? What good would it do him for just keeping it for three days?

'_It's not like it's gonna come to life_,' Roxas joked. He snorted at the thought. He looked back at the doll and stared. He made his way to it and took it in his arms. '_I'd never say this out loud but, it looks kind of... adorable. I guess Larxene was right, it is __kinda__ cute..._'

"Wait a minute... that woman... Aerith, I never told her my name!" Roxas realized. "And yet... she already knew..." He stopped for a while to look down at the plushie and ponder about it. "How did she know?"

Roxas put the plushie back on his bed, right next to his pillow and decided to leave that question for another day. He shut the lights off, wanting sleep badly. So badly, he didn't even notice the change of expression on the doll's face. The doll's smirk began to widen and its eyes had a small glint in them.

---

A red light began to emit from the plushie's body. A ball of glowing red made its way to Roxas's neck. It formed a symbol on his small neck as it made contact. It was a heart with flames surrounding it. (a/n: think kh heart without the crown and the flames surrounding it.)

---

Roxas's blue eyes opened slowly. He yawned as the morning light shone into his room. He groaned and turned around so the light was on his back instead of his face. His alarm hasn't gone off yet, to Roxas's delight. Roxas twitched slightly. He had an uncanny feeling that he was being watched. He chose to ignore his instincts... _again._

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The endless monotone beeping of Roxas's alarm clock ended the peaceful silence that he enjoyed oh so very much. Roxas covered his head with his pillow and groaned once more.

"10 more minutes..." he grumbled as he reached for the alarm clock.

"I don't think so, Roxy," a new voice said happily.

Roxas's eyes shot open. His sky blue eyes met glowing green ones. Roxas jumped out of his bed and fell off with a loud 'thud.' He heard the other person laugh. Roxas's eyes were wide with utter shock.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked.

"Hey," the person said softly. Roxas stuttered words that were barely words when he saw who was on his bed. The person chuckled. "Jumpy are we?" He smirked. Now Roxas was **absolutely sure** it was him. That smirk was undeniably the one on the plushie's! Roxas shook his head.

"I was only kidding last night when I said it would come to life!" he exclaimed, denying the fact that the plushie was, in fact, right before him... in a form that really wasn't that of a doll's.

"Well, I'm here, I'm real, and you'll just have to deal," the redhead said with a smirk. He jumped off the bed and stood in front of Roxas. He bent down low so his face was almost touching Roxas's. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas's eyes rolled back and his world turned black... (a/n: haha, he fainted)

---

Roxas's eyes fluttered open. He moaned softly as he put a hand to his head. He sat up and shook his head slightly.

"Finally awake, are we?"

Roxas jumped to his feet causing him to trip over the bed sheets and landed onto his bed. Thanks to his 'wonderful' reflexes, he grabbed onto the nearest thing that he could get. That thing just so happened to be Axel; they were sent crashing down onto the bed with a surprise. Both pairs of eyes widened at their akward position.

Their lips were pressed together in a light kiss. They parted quickly, wiping their mouths hurriedly.

"What the hell was that for?!" they screamed at each other in unison.

"Roxas? Are you up yet?" Leon knocked on Roxas's door. Roxas jumped again.

"Y-Yeah!" Roxas replied uneasily. They heard footsteps retreat from the door. Roxas sighed heavily and glared at Axel. "You kissed me!"

"You made the move, genius!" Axel countered with a smirk. He had obviously recovered from the incident.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Roxas glared. Oh, if only looks could kill... "Now what the hell is going on?! You're supposed to be a doll!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Axel snorted as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas didn't take his eyes off of him. He couldn't believe it, first he was a giant compared to the plushie, and now he was only about half his size!! Axel looked at him.

'_Doesn't he remember_?' Axel thought, puzzled by Roxas's reaction.

"Well, whatever, from the look of things, I can't leave your side for three days," Axel stated. Roxas's eye twitched.

"And why is that?" Roxas asked in irritation. All Axel did was point at his neck with a smirk. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. To his left was a full-body mirror. He walked over to look at his neck. "WHAT IN-!!!!" Roxas couldn't finish his yell when Axel covered his mouth quickly.

"Shh, can't attract attention now, people will just think you're crazy," Axel said.

"Mm, mm mn mmnnhm?!" Roxas asked. His words came out muffled and definitely not understandable.

"Uhhh... what?" Axel asked, removing his hand from Roxas's mouth.

"Oh, and you aren't?!" he repeated.

"Meh, I've lived with that for centuries," Axel shrugged.

"C-Centuries?" Roxas asked in surprise. Axel nodded.

"I've been trapped in that doll form for the majority of it, but _you're_ going to change that, aren't you?" Axel asked, suddenly appearing behind Roxas. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rested his head on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas jumped for what felt like the tenth time that morning and turned around.

"Will you stop that?" Roxas asked.

"Stop what?" Axel asked, coming closer to Roxas.

"THAT!" Roxas took several steps back. Axel smirked, not that he wasn't already. Roxas glanced at his alarm clock suddenly. He swore as he made a dash to his closet which was about twice the size of his room. Axel looked around as if her were just born that morning.

"This is why I'm not a people person," Roxas grumbled as he searched for something to wear.

---

TA: Thanks again for all those reviews!!!! I'll try to update as much as I can!!!


	4. Magic Meltdown Part 1

TA: Chapter 4 everyone! I'm so proud of myself!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 4: Magic Meltdown Part 1**

**---**

Roxas grumbled curse words over and over as he walked through the school hallways. He hung his head low as he tried to ignore the annoying voice behind him.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!" Roxas yelled as he whirled around angrily. He faced the redhead and gritted his teeth. Axel raised his eyebrows. Roxas suddenly realized that he had just drawn attention to himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Roxy. No one can see or hear me but you," Axel stated as he put a hand on his hip and waved his index finger in Roxas's face. Roxas gritted his teeth. "Unless of course they have been exposed to magic."

Roxas turned on his heel and stomped away. He was stopped by a soft voice calling his name. He looked back quickly

"Uhm... Roxas?" Kairi was looking at him worriedly.

"Kairi!" Roxas exclaimed nervously. "I-I wasn't- I mean, I didn't- I- UGH!" Roxas couldn't explain himself. What would he say? What _could_ he say? It's not like he could just blurt it out and say 'Kairi, there's this guy named Axel. He was a plushie and now he's not. But that plushie wasn't mine! I got it for Larxene! Since he came to life I am now being stalked by him!'??? Yeah, like _that'd_ work.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked him as she put her hand to his forehead. "Are you sick? Do you need to see the nurse?"

Roxas back away and shook his head.

"I'm fine, really." he replied. "I... I'll see you later Kairi." Roxas silently cried in his head. He'd never get Kairi. She was far too infatuated with Sora, his hyper-active brother. He'd never be able to have her.

Sora was younger than Roxas by 2 minutes and thirty seconds. The year before Sora had completely lost his innocent act, his halo, that holy light shining above him had disappeared. He had been around Riku too much and not too long after, Sora had to go to another school. He had to get to that goody-goody Sora again.

"Hey, Roxy, you like her or something?" Axel piped in.

'_Go away_,' Roxas replied in his head. He knew Axel could hear him.

"Y'know I could help you out," Axel said.

'_Oh really?'_ Roxas asked. He rolled his eyes. '_And how exactly can __you__ help?'_

Axel grinned. "I should be able to use my magic now that I'm out of that plushie form." Roxas stopped walking and turned around. No one was in the hallway except for them.

"Magic?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Yup! I was a wizard before I was a doll, remember?" Axel asked.

"Uh... No. I don't know anything about you," Roxas stated in a matter-of-fact-ly voice. He shook his head.

"But you're the one who trapped me in that form," Axel stared at him.

"I'm only 17. I couldn't have done it, and besides, I don't even know how to do magic!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Axel laughed at Roxas.

'_Ugh! Shut up!'_ Roxas thought when he saw a few kids pass by. He began to stomp away again.

"Roxy!" Axel called out as he ran after him.

'_Don't call me that!!!!!'_ Roxas yelled angrily.

"But it's _cute_!!" Axel protested. Roxas let out an aggravated groan. He sighed heavily then turned around to face Axel.

'_Okay, when I go to first period, I'll see her there. __You__ cast a spell, got it?'_ Roxas asked, looking at Axel sternly.

"Mmhm!" Axel replied. (a/n: That can't be good...)

---

'_Here's your chance,_' Roxas thought. He glanced at Axel quickly then sat next to Kairi.

"Hi Kairi," Roxas said with a smile.

"Hi Roxas! Feeling better?" she asked with a laugh. Roxas laughed nervously.

"Yeah," he replied. "Uhm... hey, Kairi, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now..."

'_That's your cue!'_ Roxas nudged Axel's arm as he put his own arm behind Kairi's chair.

"Oh?" she asked, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Axel grinned as he began to say a small incantation.

"Yeah... uhm..." Roxas waited for Axel to finish.

'_Are you done yet?!'_ Roxas thought hurriedly.

"Yeup!" Axel pointed his finger at Kairi's head. A small red red flickered at the end of his finger.

The spell was to make the person that was hit by the spell fall in love with the first person they see. It didn't matter about age, gender, race or family relations, in the end, the would fall in love. A person could easily fall head over heels in love with a dog or worse, their brother/sister.

"Oh, wait a minute! I forgot something!" Kairi bent down to her bookbag at the exact time Axel sent out a sliver of red light from his finger. Axel stared with wide eyes as he mumbled a small 'oops.' Roxas's eye twitched. It missed her _completely_. She came up with a card. "Namine wanted me to give you this!"

"Huh?" Roxas asked as he took it. It had a picture of Larxene trying to look cute... it didn't work for her. Above her picture was the word 'Larxene's' and below her picture was the word 'Birthday.' Roxas's eye twitched again.

'_That damn cousin of mine ruined it!!!'_ Roxas screamed in his head.

"She reminds me of a cockroach," Axel commented as he looked at the card. Roxas snorted. That's what Sora said when he first met her.

They suddenly heard a loud racket coming from the front of the room. Demyx had hearts for eyes and was practically attacking Marluxia with kisses!!! Marluxia was cornered into the wall. He lout a small shriek as Demyx dived for him.

"Uhm... okaay," Kairi turned her attention back to Roxas. "So then, what were you saying?"

"I have always uhm... I have always..." Roxas tried to think of a response to cover up what just happened. "I have always been jealous of uhm... _YOUR HAIR_. It's just so silky and soft and- what shampoo do you use? Do you use conditioner? It's -uhm- I-... I-I'M JUST-... I-I-I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW!" Roxas got up from his seat quickly and rushed away, leaving a confused Kairi to just stare at him walk away.

Axel was laughing hysterically as he followed the steaming 'Roxas of Doom and all that is HUMILIATING.' Roxas plopped himself onto another desk and continually slammed his head on the poor wooden desk. I think it hurt the desk more than it did Roxas.

"Her _hair_? Oh geez, couldn't you have thought of something else?" Axel teased. Roxas lifted his head from the desk and glared at Axel.

'_Shut up, or else,'_ Roxas threatened.

"Or else what? You're going to kill me with your love for Kairi's hair?" Axel smirked.

'_NO! I am going to strangle you so bad, you'll still be choking in the after life!!'_ Roxas held his binder in a death grip. He wished he could just chuck it right at his smirking face.

"I'd love to see you try, Roxy," Axel challenged as he brought his face to close to Roxas's. Roxas turned away quickly.

"D-Demyx! Let go of meeee!!" Marluxia yelled, _still_ trying to rid himself of the obnoxious boy. Demyx was hugging Marluxia tightly, enough to suffocate the poor guy.

"I love you Marli-kun!" Demyx squealed. "We'll be together forever!" Marluxia's eyes widened as he struggled even more.

"Noooo!! Never!!" Marluxia took someone's 3-inch binder and slammed it against Demyx's head. Demyx fell to the ground but he held onto Marluxia's leg. "Let go fool!" Marluxia tried to escape, but Demyx wouldn't even loosen his death grip on Marluxia's leg.

---

TA: Haha, I had fun writing this chapter!


	5. Magic Meltdown Part 2

TA: Well, this is chapter 5! It's only been about a week and I have over 10 reviews! I couldn't be any happier! I haven't had this many reviews since... uhm, that doesn't matter. Eheheh, anyway, here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 5: Magic Meltdown Part 2**

**---**

"Think we should help him?" Axel asked, taking a seat next to Roxas.

"Nah, it's amusing," Roxas replied with a smirk. Those two sure did brighten up his mood.

Marluxia dragged his now numb leg and the unconscious Demyx with him outside of the classroom, away from the humiliation and stares... not to mention laughs. Demyx chose that time to start rubbing Marluxia's leg, slowly going from his ankle and up. Marluxia's eyes widened as his screams got louder and more frequent.

"Where are the damn teachers when you actually need them?!" Marluxia yelled, getting a 5-inch thick hardback textbook and slammed it on Demyx's head. "Hah! What now you perverted psycho?!" He was able to free his leg and hop to his seat. He was breathing heavily.

"Hi, Marli-kuun!" a very _familiar_ voice greeted behind him. Marluxia turned around slowly at the sound of the voice. His eyes widened in horror.

"Stay away from me, you-!" Marluxia was cut off. Some of the girls squealed while others turned away in disgust. The two boys had locked lips that morning. "-Damned mother fucking son of a bitch...?" Marluxia was in a state of confusion. Demyx grinned brightly.

"Yay! I kissed Marli-kun! Can we get married now?" Demyx asked as he clapped childishly.

Roxas laughed hysterically, which was surprising, especially to Axel. He smiled at Roxas and grinned.

'_That's it Roxy, I'll always make you smile,_' Axel thought as he sent another ray of light at Marluxia. Roxas saw this and watched intently.

'_Always make me smile?'_ Roxas asked Axel curiously. He had obviously heard his thoughts. '_What do you mean?' _Axel grinned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Axel said. He winked at Roxas and turned his attention to the humorous couple.

"I love you Demyx, marry me," Marluxia said. He got on one knee and pretended to propose. Demyx blushed brightly and giggled like a teen school girl.

"Of course, Marli! Of course I will!" Demyx nodded. Marluxia grabbed a random girl from nowhere and pulled off a ring from her finger. Marluxia put it on Demyx's finger and stood.

"And we'll have our honeymoon in Hawaii!" Marluxia suggested.

"Ooh, you're such a romantic!" Demyx giggled as he waved his hand in a girly fashion.

"Now _that_ is **HILARIOUS**!!!" Roxas exclaimed. His jaw started to hurt from laughing so hard in such a small amount of time. Axel rested his head on his hand as he watched Roxas laugh. He smiled at him, in an almost caring way.

"I told you I would," Axel stated, his smile on his face.

'_You're making it hard to stay mad at you,'_ Roxas said, still laughing lightly. He wiped away tears he had made while laughing so hard.

"Who says I want you to be mad?" Axel said. "I promise to always make you happy, Roxy..."

'_Don't make promises you can't keep,'_ Roxas thought. '_People who want to make me happy sometimes fail... and I'm left alone.'_

"It's a promise I'll keep with my life, you can count on it."

---

Roxas smiled as he sat down at the lunch table. Not once after that incident that whole day, did he frown or think of anything depressing! It was a new record! He kept repeating what Axel said, and that's what always kept him smiling. It was scary, especially for him.

"Hey Roxy, do you always do that?" Axel asked as he watched Roxas randomly smiling at nothing. Roxas had made absolutely sure Axel wouldn't catch him thinking like that.

'_Do what?'_ Roxas asked, his smile stuck on his face. Axel just shook his head.

"Hey, Roxas," a boy said. He was taller than Roxas and showed his midsection.

"Seifer," Roxas said, venom lacing his words. He turned around to face him.

"Long time no see," the boy named Seifer said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"I haven't asked you for your lunch money since,what, middle school? So after all these years, it's about time you pay up." Two other people came up behind him and another odd looking thing showed itself.

"I don't owe you anything," Roxas responded angrily. Axel watched observantly.

"Oh, yes, you do," Seifer said as he stooped down to Roxas's eye level. "I'm giving you until your cousin's birthday, you'd better have it by the party, Roxas, or else."

"You know Larxene?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's a great kisser you know," Seifer said with a sly grin. Roxas looked away in disgust. They _both_ had such bad taste that they were perfect for each other. Seifer began to walk away, with his lackeys following right behind him.

"Hey Axel," Roxas whispered darkly.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, curious as to what he was about to say.

"Do me a favor and turn Seifer into a rat."

"Alright, I wonder what'll kill him first, starvation or the students," Axel mused as he shot out the usual ray of light from his finger.

One of Seifer's lackey's, a girl, pulled on his arm and pointed at an empty table at their left. Seifer nodded and followed her, missing Axel's little magic light, but instead hit someone they really _didn't_ want to.

Roxas's jaw dropped while Axel's eye twitched.

"Do these people have a sixth sense or what? This never happened before!" Axel complained.

_'That's not important! What's important is the fact that you just turned __Kairi__ into a __**rat**_ Roxas yelled angrily. He rushed over to her before anyone could. He rushed back to his seat and set Kairi in rat form on his lap. She looked scared and confused. '_Turn her back to normal you idiot!'_

"Okay, okay," Axel said as he tried to undo his spell. Unfortunately, this time, nothing came out of his finger. No glowing light. No red ball. No magic.

'_I said turn her back!!!'_ Roxas yelled even louder.

"I can't! I'm all out of juice!" Axel exclaimed. Although, just to be honest, he liked Kairi as a rat anyway. It suited her. She just needed to back get out of Roxas's head. It was annoying the hell out of him. "Looks like she'll be a rat for a while."

---

TA: Hoped everyone liked it!


	6. Badass Sora and a Smile Before Bed

TA: I love all of you who reviewed! And even if you didn't, I love you because you're reading my story! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 6: Badass Sora and a Smile Before Bed**

**---**

"_WHAT?!_" Roxas yelled angrily. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him as if he were insane. He shot up from his seat and left the cafeteria with Kairi in his hands. Oddly enough, no one tried to stop him. Axel winced at how loud he was, but followed him out all the same.

"Roxy-kun..." Axel called, putting a hand to his head and reaching out to Roxas. Roxas slammed open the cafeteria doors, scaring the hell out of everyone around him. He didn't answer Axel; he didn't even _glance_ at the poor guy. "Hey-..."

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Roxas exclaimed. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears! Axel hung his head in shame. He avoided looking at him directly. "You keep messing up!"

"...Sorry, Roxas..." Axel replied solemnly.

"Damn it," Roxas sighed as he held Kairi in one hand and raked his other hand through his hair. "Every time I get mad at you, it's really hard to _stay_ angry. You're like some child who uses the puppy dog eyes too much."

Not only that, but Axel actually called Roxas, well, Roxas! He didn't say 'Roxy-kun' or anything! Just Roxas... Strangely, to Roxas, it felt kind of akward. It was as if he was missing something important...

"Thank you...?" Axel said, though he wasn't sure it was a compliment or an insult. "So am I forgiven?" Roxas sighed once more.

"Sadly, I can't stay mad at you, so yes," Roxas said in defeat. "You're forgiven."

"Yay! Thank you Roxy-kun!" Axel cheered, brightening up. "I'll make it up to you I promise!!" Axel grinned and hugged Roxas tightly. Roxas slowly patted Axel's back and smiled. That's another promise for him to keep. He'll be checking on all of them, as he always does.

"So how long is she going to stay like this?" Roxas asked, looking down at Kairi, who was still looking dazed and confused.

"Ooh, I'll get her some cheese!" Axel said happily and disappeared off somewhere.

"Wait-!" Roxas tried to stop him but he was already gone. "Great, _now_ what?"

The bell rang again and everyone left the cafeteria. Roxas made his way to his lockers and put Kairi in it. Well, it's not like he's going to put a rat down his shirt... or pants... to hide it from everyone. Actually, he _was_ considering it, but he could only imagine what would happen. That and, I doubt Kairi would want to get in his pants. I mean, the girl didn't even want to kiss him- and, we're getting off track.

He left Kairi in there for the rest of the school day while Axel fed her so much cheese, it looked like she was about to explode.

---

Roxas walked home with Kairi in his hands. Yes, he walked home. He didn't want Leon to pick him up in a limo and have over half the kids at his school hate him for being rich. Anyways, it didn't seem as if Kairi knew what was going on...

'_Maybe she thinks that she was always a rat...'_ Roxas thought, giving her a small piece of cheese. She took it gratefully and nibbled on it until there was nothing left. She looked up at him, expecting more.

"No more cheese for you," Roxas said as he prevented Axel from getting out a block of cheese about the size of Kairi herself. Sure, she would have been in rat heaven, but if she came back to human form looking like a balloon, she'd kill him and probably go on a rampage!!

"Hey Roxy-kun, that doesn't look like your limo," Axel said as he pointed to a black hummer in Roxas's driveway.

"No, it's not," Roxas mumbled as he walked past it.

'_Could it be...?'_ Roxas thought fretfully. '_Could that bundle of jumping joy be back?'_

"'That bundle of jumping joy?'" Axel asked with a laugh.

"Sora..." Roxas whispered when he opened to door to be face to face with his worst nightmare: his brother.

"Nice to see you too, Rox!" a brunette greeted with a grin. Roxas stared at Sora in disbelief.

"Are you... wearing all black?!" Roxas exclaimed in shock. Sora was more white, red, and all the other happy colors of the color wheel. Yet, here he was, wearing completely black. He didn't even look like th Sora Roxas knew and feared!

"Mmhm!" Sora replied happily.

"Are you the innocent one again?" Roxas asked warily. That was the Sora he feared. The one who was influenced by Riku wasn't half-bad in his opinion.

"Hell no!" Sora snapped. "Riku followed me to my new school! I didn't tell Mom and Dad though. They completely believe that I was the angel again. They were oblivious to the new me!"

Roxas smirked. "Typical, Mom and Dad are far too busy to care anyway. They just want their little angels to grow up to be big and strong!" Roxas joked. Sora laughed along with him. As for Axel, he was far too shocked that Roxas made a joke to even do anything! He just stared at Roxas with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, I brought a souvenir!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Really? What is it?" Roxas asked. He was certainly liking this Sora more so than the old one.

"Not 'it,' '_he'_" Sora corrected. Roxas lifted an eyebrow. "Oh Riku!" And right on cue, Riku came walking into the scene with a smirk. Both of his hands were in his pockets casually as he stood by Sora.

"Hey, Roxas," Riku greeted.

"Hi Riku," Roxas said in return. "I like what you've done to my brother, what'd you do?"

"Oh, nothing!" Riku said with a sly grin. He eyed Sora, who blushed ever so lightly. Roxas smirked. He had known from the beginning that these two were more than just friends.

"Oh hey, Rox, what's with the rat?" Sora asked as he poked the rat in Roxas's hands.

"Uhm... That would be Kairi..." Roxas said hesitantly. Sora continued to poke Kairi while Riku's jaw dropped. Roxas laughed nervously, then he was surprised at Sora's comment.

"Can I play dodgeball with it?" Sora asked with a grin. "It'll be me and Riku against you and your friend and Kairi can be the ball!" Riku, Sora, and Axel laughed at the thought. Roxas gasped in shock and held Kairi close to him.

"You've become cruel and mean Sora!" Roxas said as if he were hurt. "I like!" Roxas grinned as he stopped with the act. "Wait a minute, you can see him?" He pointed at Axel who had somehow gotten a hold of Kairi.

"Duh! It's kind of hard _not_ to!" Sora said. "I mean, his hair stands out like... a lot."

"Well, you're not supposed to, well, only if you've been exposed to magic or something," Roxas said, taking back Kairi. Axel whined as he tried to get her back. Roxas kick him in the shin and didn't even bother when Axel fell to the ground.

"Ooh, cold, Rox, that was cooold," Sora joked as he laughed at Axel. Roxas rolled his eyes. "So, who is he?"

Roxas explained the situation he was in to both Sora and Riku who laughed hysterically at the part about Marluxia and Demyx.

"Damn! I should have been there! That would have been _perfect_ blackmail!" Riku laughed. He and Sora high-fived each other while Kairi was sleeping silently on Sora's shoulder. The strang thing was, Roxas didn't care at all. Axel sat next to Roxas. He was still trying to get his magic to work, but nothing would happen.

"Heh, maybe I can only use three spells a day," Axel stated after giving his 20th try.

"Like a genie?" Sora asked stupidly.

"Uhh kind of," Axel replied getting up. "I guess we'll just have to wait until-."

The doorbell rang. Everyone turned to it, but Roxas answered.

"Roxas!!" a feminine voice called. She attacked Roxas with a hug.

"Larxene!" Roxas yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just felt like coming over!" she said. She finally saw Sora, RIku and unfortunately... Axel. She gasped. "Sora! Riku!" She went over to them and hugged each of them. Then she walked over to Axel, who looked at her as if she were the boogey-man. "Roxas... if this is my birthday present, I FREAKING LOVE YOU!!!!!"

"Uh... he _was_ your birthday present... but I'm not sure if he'll _stay_ your birthday present," Roxas said nervously. Was he actually considering on keeping Axel? Axel's face brightened up while Larxene pouted childlishly.

"Why do you have to be so... so... so mean!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Well, I think dear ol' Rox is getting attached to Axel, aren't you?" Sora asked as he draped an arm around Roxas's shoulder. Axel smiled when he saw red form at Roxas's cheeks. "Aw, look! Rox is blushing!!"

"Aw, I wub you too Woxy-kun!!" Axel said as he hugged Roxas.

"Oh shut up!" Roxas said as he shrugged Sora off, who continued to laugh all the while. He pulled away from Axel too."Yeah, attached. Maybe when you learn to stop loving Riku."

"Oh, now you know that _that's_ never going to happen," Sora grinned. "I'll always love Riku! I mean... he's RIKU for goodness sake!" He went over to Riku and hugged him tightly. Riku grinned as he hugged Sora back.

"Still childish, I see," Larxene said with a smile.

"I learned from the best!" Sora said. Yes, he had spent so much time with Larxene in his childhoos that he was almost exaclty like her except in makle form... and a hell of a lot cuter than she was. Sad to admit, but Sora was better at Larxene when it came to the 'puppy dog' look. Roxas didn't like it one bit.

The five of them continued to talk for a while more, but more importantly, Axel was getting closer to Roxas. Then, not too long after, they really did start to play dodgeball with Kairi. Roxas laughed as they tossed Kairi across the room. The poor girl-er rat looked as if she were about to puke out all the cheese she ate earlier!

"Well, I'll see you in the morning," Roxas said as he turned to leave. "It's already 10 pm, I have to wake up early." He looked at Axel and paused. "Are you coming?"Sora and Riku smirked while Larxene began to pout again.

Axel nodded and ran up to Roxas.

"Have fun!" Sora teased. "Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Or Axel for that matter!" Riku piped in. The two began to laugh again while Larxene stomped out the front door in a jealous rage.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled as he threw one of his shoes at Sora and Riku. The two dodged it while Roxas slammed his bedroom door upstairs.

"So... Riku..." Sora began.

"Sora..." Riku mimicked.

"Do you want to..." Sora put his arms around Riku's neck.

"Do you?" Riku put his arms around Sora's waist.

"I do... but do you?" Sora blushed.

"Okay... let's..." Riku began as he put his face closer to Sora's.

"GO PULL A PRANK ON LARXENE!!!!" they both exclaimed and ran out the door.

---

Roxas sighed when he heard the words 'prank' and 'Larxene' in the same sentence, that was never a good sign.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, but no one responded. "Axel?" He looked over his shoulder to find Axel in a deep sleep, or so he thought. Roxas changed his clothes in the bathroom and came back. Axel had managed to take up all the bed space. Roxas pushed Axel on one side of the bed but it was no use.

"Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper?!" Roxas exclaimed. He fell to his knees in defeat. He tried one more time but as soon as his hands made contact with Axel, he was grabbed and pulled closer to the other boy. "H-Hey-!"

Axel hugged Roxas tightly, though he seemed to still be asleep. Roxas struggled, but it was futile. He couldn't get away from Axel's grasp. He relaxed, thinking that this was probably the only way he was going to have to sleep. He smiled though he didn't realize it and fell asleep not too long after.

Axel opened one of his eyes to peek at Roxas. He smiled and fell asleep himself.

'_I let you go once Roxy and all because of a rivalry to hide what I really feel, but I'm not making that same mistake twice. This time, I'm not hiding my love for you. ...I'll show you what I'm worth.'_

Meanwhile, Kairi was downstairs looking around scared. She had passed out from being thrown in the air too much. She was scared and had no where to go. She climbed onto one of the sofas and slept there. And who is that? Is that Leon with a bat? He looks like he's about to kill something! Kairi's eyes widened. He wasn't going to kill _her_... was he?

---

TA: Well, that was Chapter 6! Wow, that has got to be my longest chapter! Poor Kairi! First being turned into a rat, then finding out that her 'true love' is in love with someone else, then she was being used as a ball for dodgeball and now she's about to get killed by Leon! Oh, the horror!


	7. Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Clean Up

TA: Chapter 7 is well, basically cleaning up the mess Axel made. It's kind of boring so... don't say I didn't warn you. It's also very musical... in a sense. Hm... By the way, I would like to emphasize on the fact that a person can actually play HIDE-AND-SEEK in Roxas's closet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 7: Clean Up, Clean Up, Everybody Clean Up**

**---**

Roxas woke up in a slightly different position compared to the one he was in last night. Axel was in his plushie form and Roxas was hugging him tightly instead of the other way around. He, as in Axel, didn't seem to mind his position either. Axel was breathing softly, his mouth opened slightly with every breath. Even in plushie form, he seemed to make Roxas's days better.

Roxas let go of the small thing pressed up against him with a sigh. He won't get attached to Axel, will he? It's never happened before, so why now? He doesn't even care for Kairi much, anymore, anyways. He got out of the bed and walked to his closet, which was like the size of another room entirely.

"Where're you going, Roxy-kun?" Axel asked, sounding even more childish than when he's in his regular form. Roxas turned around and saw Axel walking sluggishly toward him. He was rubbing his eye as he yawned softly. It was obvious he was still only half asleep. (a/n: I just have to say this now: CUTE!!!)

"Getting clothes," Roxas said simply, trying to ignore the perky cuteness that seemed to be following him everywhere that he went.

"I wanna help!" Axel exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands together. He seemingly began to wake up the closer he got to Roxas. Roxas shook his head and walked into his closet. Axel pranced, yes, _pranced_ after him with a smile that could be identical to Larxene's and Sora's, when he was still 'innocent' as Roxas liked to call it.

Roxas picked out his usual attire. Soon he heard a loud crash downstairs. Roxas hesitated to react. Should he go check and see? Or was he better off not knowing?

"_DIE YOU FIEND, DIE!!!" _

Roxas shook his head. He was better off not knowing.

"Wasn't that that one guy?" Axel asked as he jumped onto Roxas's shoulder. He held onto Roxas's head for balance. Roxas stared at him, not even caring that he was on him.

"Leon?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah! Him!" Axel said, acting so stupid that it was cute. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Get off so I can get ready, fool," Roxas said as he tried to get Axel off his shoulder.

"Okay!" Axel exclaimed happily as he jumped off. He made his way to Roxas's bed and sat cross-legged on one of Roxas's fluffiest and biggest pillows on there. He was still smiling like a little kid.

Roxas went into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He took a quick shower and put on his clothes. When he got out, Axel was still on the bed in the same exact pose, still smiling too. Roxas stared at him as if he were insane. How can somebody smile for so long?

"Roxy!" Axel exclaimed and jumped off the bed hurriedly. He hopped onto Roxas's shoulder again. "So, what's for breakfast?" Roxas shrugged. He opened the door into the hallway and was nearly attacked by Leon!

"Leon! What the- ... Kairi??" Roxas asked as a panting rat made its way to his arms. The poor thing was quivering in fear and was holding Roxas's shirt for dear life! ...Axel looked down at Kairi with an evil glint in his eye. Roxas didn't notice, but Axel was getting an evil smile.

"Roxas! Step away from it! I am going to kill the evil rodent!" Leon yelled as he held onto his bat tightly. Roxas put Kairi on his shoulder, right next to Axel. Kairi's eyes widened. She struggled to stay away but Axel already had her in his grasp and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Leon, stop it! This is Kairi," Roxas stated calmly. "Axel turned her into a rat yesterday." He glared at Axel, who was whistling innocently.

'_Cut it out. The innocent act doesn't work with you. You may get me with the puppy dog eyes, but innocence won't work,_' Roxas thought to him with confidence.

"Who?" Leon asked. Roxas forgot. Leon didn't know about Axel. Hell, he probably couldn't even _see_ Axel. "Are you talking about that doll on your shoulder?" Roxas blinked.

"You can see him?" he exclaimed in surprise. Leon nodded.

"Roxy, people can see me in dolly-form!" Axel exclaimed happily. He clapped childishly.

"Roxas..." Leon began in a horrified tone. "Your doll can talk!"

"Yes, yes he can," Roxas sighed. "This is Axel." He soon began talking about what happened and so on. Turns out, Axel is only visible to everyone when he's a doll, but when he's in his true form, only Roxas and those who are exposed to magic can see him.

Leon put his bat in a nearby closet and sighed. "Oh well, I guess I won't kill her."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Roxas asked. He looked over at Axel who was spacing out. "Axel?"

"Yes Roxy?" Axel asked, turning his head to him.

"Where's Kairi?"

"Uhm..."

"Axel."

"Yes?"

"Where. Is. She?"

"Uh..."

"AXEL!!" Roxas yelled angrily. He grabbed Axel from his shoulder and began to stretch out his face by pulling on his cheeks. "Where is she?"

"I threw her out the window!!" Axel finally gave up. Roxas groaned as he let go of Axel's cheeks, causing him to fall on the floor flat on his butt. "Oww..." Axel rubbed his cheeks, which were as red as his hair now.

"I'll look for her later," Roxas sighed as he walked downstairs. The house was a mess. Half the furniture was broken and there were mystery liquids on the wall. "Clean it up, Leon. I'll skip breakfast..."

"Woxy-kun!" Axel called as he began to skip toward him. Roxas ignored him. "Woxy-kun!"

---

Axel followed him all the way to school in PLUSHIE form, meaning, Roxas was being stared at because a redheaded doll was skipping behind him and yelling 'Woxy-kun' at the top of its little lungs. And yet, Roxas trudged on, ignoring everyone and everything.

Roxas sat in his seat calmly while pretending not to hear Axel's calls of... adoration, I should say. Axel perched himself on his shoulder once again and grinned.

"Yay! I finally got to Woxy-kun!" Axel cheered, making some girls giggle.

"First Marluxia and Demyx get together," the two heard someone began. "Now Roxas has a weird obsession with dolls! You don't think he's going gay too do you?"

"HELL NO!!!" Roxas shot up from his seat. Axel held onto Roxas's head tightly to keep himself from falling and sadly, that really didn't help the effect Roxas was going for. Instead, it made over half the girls in the room giggle at them. "Damn it!" Roxas dropped down into his seat again with an exasperated sigh. He wasn't going gay! There's no way!

"Get off of me," Roxas said as he pushed Axel backwards lightly. Axel grabbed onto Roxas's hand and hugged it.

"NO!" Axel protested. He pouted the way a little kid would if they didn't get a cookie. "I want to stay!"

"Axel, I said get off," Roxas said a bit more sternly.

"No." Axel stated.

"Hey-!" Roxas was about to literally throw him across the room, but someone decided to intervene.

"So the rumors are true!" Seifer laughed. "You really are bringing a doll to school! I just had to see it for myself! You are such a wimp Roxas!"

"Shut up Seifer!" Roxas said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay, calm down 'Woxy-kun," Seifer joked. "We're only here to ask about Kairi. No one seems to know where she is. Her parents thought you might know."

"And why would Kairi's parents go to you?" Roxas asked.

"Because." Seifer said as he turned to look away. Roxas could have sworn he saw a barely visible tint of red on that boy's face. "That's none of your business, but have you seen her or not?" Roxas shook his head, still trying to figure out what was with Seifer's reaction. "That's all I needed to know." Seifer retreated from the room and into the hallway to go to his own homeroom.

At that moment, Demyx and Marluxia came in hand in hand. Both had a wide grin on their faces. Roxas looked at them. They seemed happy, should he change them back or not?

"I'll fix that little mess up first," Axel said, back in his normal I-am-taller-than-Roxas form. Though Roxas hated the feeling of being short, he liked Axel better that way. Axel held out his hand and said, "Release; spell bind." A red mist left Axel's palm and headed toward the couple. Soon enough the two were staring at each other cluelessly.

"Demyx?" Marluxia asked dumbfounded.

"Marli- I mean Marluxia?" Demyx asked as he shook his head.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to makeout with you?" they asked in unison.

"Hey Marluxia," Demyx began. "I have a strange thought..."

"It wouldn't happen to be us getting together and falling in love in a matter of minutes, would it?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Demyx asked, shocked at Marluxia's reponse.

"Because I'm thinking that too..."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to go out with me?" the asked each other simultaneously. Roxas smirked. So even without the spell those two are going to get together. "Of course!" The two held hands again and sat in their seats with a smile.

"Well what do you know," Axel chuckled. "They're a couple anyway!"

---

TA: I just noticed. My titles are just getting longer and longer... Huh. Well, Axel still has one more spell. What will he do with his last bit of power? Dun dun dun... Oh yeah, I made Axel act all cutesy when he's in plushie form! Personally, I think it's adorable.


	8. Bugs and Chocolate

TA: Okay, you're all probably wondering about the title, but you're not the only one. I can't even think of the reason why I titled it this...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 8: Bugs and Chocolate**

**---**

Roxas walked home, feeling pretty good. Axel had been a 'good boy' and there weren't any complications at all today, so far. Well, the Kairi situation wasn't all too bad; he'd go look for her as soon as he had the chance to.

"Looks like Sora and Riku are here," Axel pointed out. Sure enough, Riku and Sora came bounding out of the house. The both of them looked very happy so to say. Let's just say that when both Sora _and_ Riku were smiling and heading towards you, it's not going to be pretty.

Roxas took a small step back, slightly afraid. The last time he saw this image, he was 10 years old, and smelling like a strawberry smoothie for a week and looking like one too. Those two were like partners in crime! The caused trouble, and Sora's face made everything better. Even Roxas had to admit that he felt bad for being angry at them, when he was the one that was attacked. Roxas shivered lightly. That was memory he really did not want to remember. He was called 'Strawberry' for the rest of the year!

'_Stupid Riku and Sora,'_ Roxas thought grimly. '_Stupid strawberry body spray... Stupid Riku and Sora... Stupid pink hair dye... DAMNED RIKU AND SORA!!--STUPID PINK CLOTHES!!!!'_

Axel tried to hold in his laughter while prying into Roxas's thoughts. Roxas turned and glared at Axel. He shut his mouth and looked away, but couldn't help but let out small bursts of laughs. Roxas rolled his eyes and eyed the two boys approaching quickly. He looked from side to side.

'_Maybe if I run away, they'll give up,'_ Roxas thought.

'_Yeah, and maybe you'll turn into a pancake,'_ Axel said with a smirk. '_Although, pancakes sound really good right now...' _He leaned down to Roxas, towering above him. Roxas eyed Axel as he tried to fight the heat in his face trying to surface.

'_What do you think you're doing?' _Roxas took half a step back which didn't make much distance between them.

'_I'm trying to get in your pants, what do you think?' _Axel rolled his eyes while Roxas stared at him.

'_I was thinking something along those lines,' _ Roxas countered as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Only if you want me to Roxy-honey," Axel moved closer so that their cheeks were brushing. "Only if you want me to..." Axel repeated his words in a soft, seductive whisper, purposely brushing against him. Roxas was letting out small gasps of breath which were only noticeable to the redhead.

"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed, interrupting an Axel-and-Roxas-need-to-be-alone moment. He grinned like a cat, as did Riku.

"Why, dare I ask, are you both smiling like that?" Roxas asked uneasily, still trying to recover. Axel grinned, finally standing next to Roxas casually.

"Oh nothing," Riku said in a sing song voice.

"It's just that we know something that you don't!" Sora sang happily as he averted his gaze. Roxas quirked up a brow.

"Really?" Roxas challenged.

"Mmhm!" Sora nodded. Roxas could see that glint of mischief in his eyes. Even when he was younger, the 'innocent' Sora couldn't hide that devious look. "It has something to do with a certain redhead of yours." That certainly got both Axel's and Roxas's attention.

"Are you talking about dear ol' me?" Axel asked, acting surprised.

"Yeah, are you?" Roxas asked. His voice got one notch lower, indicating he wasn't liking this. He didn't even notice his change in voice.

"What other sexy redhead could he be talking about?" Roxas's eye twitched.

"Back already?" Axel taunted as he and Roxas saw Larxene past Riku's shoulder.

"Aww, I just knew you'd miss me!" Larxene smiled deviously as she draped her arms around Axel's neck. Axel stared in shock, his mouth ajar. Roxas clenched his fists subconciously and glared at Larxene. Then, a small light bulb within his head lighted though he was still trying to figure out if he should carry on with it. "What do you say me and you go inside, head up to my room and-."

'_Ooh... it's now!!'_ Roxas thought, making absolutely sure Axel hadn't heard him. Roxas had dropped his binder and everything else that he was carrying. Larxene looked at him questioningly, as did everyone else.

"Roxas?" Larxene asked, not even parting from Axel at all. The only difference was that she had changed her view of sight.

In Axel's mind, he was hoping Roxas was about to pounce on Larxene and start a fight over him. Also, shirts would be flying off, pants even... preferrably Roxas's. Sadly, he wasn't granted that scene. Instead, he was granted something... _better_.

"Hands off, bitch!" Roxas exclaimed angrily as he shoved Larxene off of Axel. "He's mine!" Roxas took Larxene's place, placing his arms around the older male's neck. He pulled Axel down slightly and pressed Axel's lips to his own.

Axel stared in shock, barely understanding what was going on. Larxene on the other hand was on the floor, mouth agape and eyes wide. Riku and Sora were cheering and laughing their asses off.

It didn't take long before Axel was kissing back and taking lead. His tongue slowly made their way to part Roxas's lips as his wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Roxas's eyes fluttered open in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected it to get this far. Axel penetrated Roxas's mouth in a matter of seconds and soon the two were in a game of tag.

No one made any motion to move, other than the pair which had decided on dragging Larxene into the house, still laughing if I might add. Larxene, still in a state of shock that she was just outshined by her quiet cousin which hasn't had a girlfriend in a year, let alone a boyfriend!

Roxas moaned slightly as he was pulled closer. He only meant it to be a joke but he was enjoying himelf a bit too much to make it end now. For someone who hasn't had any action at all other than dust, was a pretty damn good kisser.

From the corner of his eye, he watched the trio retreat to the door. When he was sure that they were gone, he pulled away from Axel quickly, gasping for breaths. Axel recovered quickly and was now grinning madly.

"Uhm... before you get the wrong idea," Roxas began. Axel's grin faltered slightly, but still he kept it up. "It was meant only as a joke." Axel looked at him, cocking his head to the side. "Wh-What?" Roxas felt kind of bad about it, he didn't like toying with other people, but he was overly protective of everything, from food to CDs. "Are you disappointed?" He was hoping that the answer was 'no.'

"I'm more upset that I've been compared to food and CDs than the fact that I was just being 'toyed' with," Axel frowned. Roxas's nearly heart stopped beating. He wasn't used to this Axel. He was used to him being sad. "But, it's okay, only if it was just one kiss..." Axel leaned down so he was at Roxas's level. "...I just hope to get more of that Roxy more than anything..." He grinned teasingly while Roxas turned on his heel and kneeled down to gather his stuff, but that wasn't the only reason he was hiding himself.

A small blush crept to Roxas's face as he picked up every last sheet of loose paper that had fallen out.

---

"ROXAS!" Sora exclaimed with a grin. "I bought chocolate earlier!"

Roxas raised a brow and looked at a huge bag in the kitchen. He could see a small bag of sweets peeking out from the bright white bag of sweet, sugary goodness.

"Ooh I like chocolate!" Axel grinned as he clapped his hands.

"We bought chocolate _syrup_ too," Riku added with a sly smile. Sure enough, at the bottom of the bag were _two_ bottles of chocolate syrup. The three boys grinned at each other. Sora at Riku, and Axel down at Roxas, who was still at his side. All the while Larxene had her mouth open again, having just recently gained back her composure.

"You people!" Larxene said as threw her hands up in the air. "You are all acting like perverted old men about to get laid!"

"I know I am tonight, hun," Sora said as he looked up at Larxene with a grin. With the roll of her eyes, Larxene gave Sora a push toward Riku and glued herself to Axel, not yet having learned her lesson.

"So then, Axel," Larxene began. She has achieved once more in having Roxas glare at her like mad. "If you can kiss Roxas here, why not me?" She started to pull Axel down slowly and reached up slightly since she wasn't as short as Roxas.

"Ah-hem!!" Roxas coughed. He had stopped the two from locking lips; Axel was thankful for that.

"Sorry, but, I don't swing that way," Axel pulled Larxene off of him and stepped away. Larxene pouted.

"But Axel! Let me help you swing _this_ way then!" She pulled on Axel's arm once again pressing herself against him.

Riku and Sora shook their heads and approached Roxas. They each put an arm around him, making him slouch from the pressure. He glared at them.

"Looks like you're going to have some competition, Rox," Sora said, shaking his head. He glanced at Larxene and Axel. Axel was trying to pull away while Larxene was practically trying to smother him with kisses.

"Uhm... well, maybe not, but a bit of trouble at the very least." Riku added. Roxas sighed, knowing full well that they were right.

"Larxene! Get off!" Roxas yelled suddenly. The two stopped, Larxene's lips just a centimeter away from Axel's. "Axel, do me a favor and do what you do best."

"And that is?" Axel asked, still trying to pry off Larxene.

'_Turn her into an animal, or something,'_ Roxas thought to him. Axel grinned.

"Oh I know _exactly_ what to do," Axel grinned at Larxene. She backed off a little but not quite enough. "Bye-bye!" Axel cast a spell on Larxene. Slowly, she morphed into...

"IT'S A ROACH!!!!!!" Sora screeched. "I hate those things!"

"Not to mention the fact that it's huge! -AXEL!" Roxas yelled. Axel stood dumbfounded and scared shitless because before him stood a cockroach that was taller than all three of them combined. Sadly, this thing was once a blonde girl named Larxene.

"I didn't make her huge on purpose!!" Axel protested. The roach looked down at them angrily. The look said something like, 'You are all going to die today by my hands!' The boys gulped visibly. "Should we run...?" He glanced at Roxas.

"YOU THINK?!?!" Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Axel dashed for the kitchen and ran as Larxene chased them around the house with her evil antennas of doom and all.

"Get back here!" Larxene tried to yell but came out in roach speak, a.k.a. moving antennas and small squeaks. That freaked out the boys more so than it had frightened them.

She had mainly gone after Roxas and Axel. Axel went upstairs while Roxas was running around in the living room, refusing to make contact at all with his once human cousin. Larxene lunged at him and Roxas reacted by jumping on the couch. She was right in front of the couch, giving her the advantage.

"Axel!" Roxas called fretfully. Axel came sliding down the rail and saved poor Roxas from the evil bug. "Thanks!" Roxas and Axel had landed beside Riku and Sora who were right next to the front door.

"I have an idea!" Riku stated as he whispered it amongst the boys. Larxene ran at them again, her determination growing ever so steadily.

"In coming!" Sora exclaimed when he saw Larxene about to come at them.

"Ready?" Riku asked toward Roxas and Axel. They nodded with fire in their eyes.

"Okay..." Roxas and Axel put their hands on the doorknob. "Ready... and..."

"NOW!" the two yelled in unison as the slammed the door open, sending Larxene running out of the house. She bumped into Riku's hummer and was knocked out. Roxas kicked the door shut in aggravation.

"Geez! Ugh... I am never going to make you use your magic again! Do you hear me?" Roxas scolded Axel. This was like, what, the 5th time he's screwed up?

"Sorry..." Axel apologized, taking all the blame. He knew it wasn't totally his fault since Roxas did tell him to do it, but it was better this way. Axel got to look cute and Roxas feels bad and forgives him, that sucker couldn't stay mad at Axel if his life depended on it. It was like routine now.

Roxas sighed. He too knew his weakness: Axel.

"So... what was it about chocolate?" Roxas asked, turning to the other couple, which had done a disappearing act into Sora's room. "Uhm... Sora? Riku?" He suddenly heard a loud thud upstairs. Roxas's eye twitched while Axel grinned. "Those idiots..."

The two made their way into the kitchen, each taking a bag of chocolate. Neither of them pulled out the chocolate syrup. There was only one bottle left, what a surprise.

"I'm going to my room..." Roxas said, taking his bag of chocolate with him.

"I'll come with!" Axel cheered happily, turning into his plushie form. Roxas stared down at him for a while but just shook his head and continued on.

The two finally made it into the room. Roxas turned on his CD player and played a song at random. He sat on the bed and opened the bag of chocolates. Axel across from him, opening his own bag of goodies.

Roxas looked down at the chocolate, contemplating whether or not he should have some. Only Sora knew what happens when he had too much intake of sugar...

Axel was already stuffing his face with the chocolate, obviously enjoying himself. Roxas shrugged and popped one piece of chocolate into his mouth...

---

"Axel! Catch meeee!" Roxas was now jumping off the bed. Axel caught him right before he hit the ground. Axel was no longer in his plushie form, if he was, he would probably have been smushed into a flat piece of fabric by then.

"Roxas! What's wrong with you?" Axel asked, holding Roxas against him. Roxas was grinning insanely. He had been laughing nonstop for the last hour and a half. It was more than Axel could take.

"I love you Axel!" Roxas hugged Axel as he snuggled closer to him. Axel just blinked, unsure of what to do with an overly-hyper Roxas.

"Uhm... I love you too...?" Axel asked more than said it. He patted Roxas's back awkwardly. Roxas giggled as if he were some schoolgirl.

"Oohhh! I WANT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF NEXT!" Roxas exclaimed and ran out the bedroom door before Axel had time to react.

"Roof? Jump? Roxas?" Axel asked, still trying to get it through his head. Then it hit him. "ROXAS!!!!!" He scrambled out of the room hurriedly to find Riku and Sora pinning Roxas to the ground by sitting on him in the middle of the hallway.

"I heard him yell that he wanted to jump off the roof," Sora said, not budging from his spot. "The last time that happened was a nightmare. I was the one who had to catch him and we were only 4 years old at the time. Mom bought me and Roxas gumballs and chocolates the size of our heads for Christmas." Sora shivered at the thought. "We kept sugar away from him for years. I only brought it today because I thought he was over it."

"Oh yeah... Roxas sprained his ankle while Sora twisted his arm," Riku shook his head at the memory coming back to him. "That Christmas wasn't the best one, I've got to say."

"Well, then, looks like no more chocolate for-," Axel was caught off when he noticed Roxas was no longer beneath Sora and Riku. "Roxas!!" The other two looked beneath them to make sure. Yep, no Roxas.

"Shit!!" they cursed and ran down the stairs, continually calling out 'Roxas.' The front door was opened wide. Where was Leon when they needed him? Hell, where was all adult guidance when kids actually needed it?! The three paused at the top of the stairs. That only meant one thing.

"I'll get the ladder!" Riku exclaimed as he headed toward the garage. Axel and Sora ran outside and found Larxene and Roxas playing 'Patty Cake.' The two stood there speechless for a good half minute.

"Rikuuu!" Sora called with a sigh. He headed back inside while shaking his head in relief.

"Okay, one, what'd you do? And two, why are you human again?" Axel asked toward Larxene. Roxas looked up at him and grinned. He attached himself to Axel's waist and answered for her.

"Larxene is 18! She's already started to learn magic, unlike me!" Roxas explained, his smile never fading. "And we were playing 'Patty Cake!'"

"That's nice," Axel said, acting more like a parent than anything else. He ruffled Roxas's hair, not caring that the younger boy was hugging him tightly. Axel looked back at Larxene. "18 huh? You don't look it, or act like it."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Larxene giggled. She approached Axel, a smile still on her face. She leaned toward his face, but made sure she didn't get too close because he knew what Roxas would do, especially if he was high on sugar. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for turning me into a roach." Her voice grew cold, laced with venom. Her eyes narrowed at Axel accusingly. "So watch your back. You may be sexy, but that's not stopping me."

Larxene backed off once she saw her cousin give her a glare, which looked more like a pout in the state that he was in. She chuckled lightly and walked inside the mansion.

"Let's go inside!" Roxas giggled as he dragged Axel inside and closed the front door. "Larx, Sowa, Wiku, Axel and I are going to bed noooow!" Axel raised an eyebrow, questioning that whole sentence. Larx? Sowa? Wiku? ...Bed?!

As soon as the two reached the top of the stairs, Roxas turned around and crushed Axel's lips with is. Axel's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that from Roxas. Axel returned the kiss, a smile forming at his lips and pushed Roxas against a wall, which happened to be a door, Riku and Sora's bedroom door to be more exact.

Roxas pushed himself and Axel off the door and towards his own room down the hall. Neither one broke the kiss, which had been long past the innocent stage.

The door they were just at opened. Sora's head peeked out to see what was going on. He began to smirk widely at the sight of the two. Riku came out soon enough.

"Looks like you're not the only ones having fun tonight," Axel gasped out, pulling away from Roxas for a split second. Roxas pulled them together eagerly as he pushed them both inside. Axel winked at the two boys as he closed the bedroom door.

---

TA: -laughing- That was kinda amusing to me... Well, hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Engaged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 9: Engaged**

**---**

Axel looked down at the blonde wrapped around his waist. He sighed and brushed a few strands of hair away from Roxas's face. Axel's night of 'fun' consisted of Roxas falling unconscious the second he hit the bed and a very unsatisfied redhead. The poor guy had only taken off Roxas's shirt and scored a few kisses.

"Hey, Roxy," Axel whispered softly and nudged Roxas's shoulder to wake him up. "Wake up princess." First he's a pillow and now he's Roxas's own personal alarm clock. How wonderful.

Roxas groaned and hugged Axel tighter, if that were even possible. Axel only grinned and began to poke Roxas's head. Roxas did nothing at first, but soon enough Roxas was moaning for Axel to stop.

"Stop it," Roxas groaned. "And don't call me princess."

Axel grinned and suddenly took a pillow from underneath him. Roxas never saw it coming. "Rise and shine!!" The pillow came crashing down on Roxas's poor little fragile head. He let out a small groan and rubbed his head. He sat up and glared at Axel.

"I know this might be a bad idea to ask this, but..." Roxas began as he looked down at his bare chest. "Why am I shirtless?" Axel burst into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny! Come on, what happened?" Roxas pouted and crossed his arms cutely.

Axel gasped dramatically and put a hand to his chest. He pretended as if he were actually hurt by Roxas not remembering what happened the night before. "Roxas! Don't you remember our hot, sweaty night of passion and love?! I'm hurt!!"

Roxas literally fell off of his bed from what Axel had said. "What are you talking about??" Roxas practically yelled. "I couldn't have! I wouldn't!! ... Did I?" Roxas's face looked horrified. Axel only laughed harder but shook his head. Roxas sighed in relief but grabbed a nearby pillow and began to smack Axel with it continually.

"Come on," Axel protested as he tried to block the pillow with his arm. "I was only kidding!! Besides, today's the day we go back to Magik Spell, and you have school."

Roxas then stopped and put the pillow away. "Oh, that's right." Roxas mumbled. "I have to go to what's her name..."

"Aerith, Roxy, Aerith," Axel said in an all-knowing tone.

"Yeah, her," Roxas nodded.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Axel asked curiously.

"A-Actually, I haven't really thought about it," Roxas admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "But I'm not too sure what my answer will be."

"Oh," Axel responded softly. A moment of silence passed before Roxas spoke.

"So what's this about a 'hot, sweaty night of passion and love?'" Roxas asked nervously as he eyed his t-shirt on the ground.

---

"Oohh!! Today's the day! Today's the day!" a hyper active brunette exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it is," Aerith nodded. "I think he might just pass."

"Yeah!!"

"Calm down Yuffie," another brunette said calmly as she took a sip of her drink and continued to read a thick book. "I know my baby will make the right decision, right Cloud?"

Once she had finished speaking, a blonde that could be mistaken as Roxas when he's older walked into the room. "Sure. He'd just better not screw up. It's early for him, but he's doing better than Larxene."

Aerith laughed. "I would have to agree with you on that."

"Larxene's his cousin, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Right," Tifa nodded and turned a page in the book.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Aerith stated with a smile. "We're all waiting for you, Roxas..."

---

"Why must you come to school with me looking like that?" Roxas asked.

"Because!" Axel popped out of Roxas's backpack. "I felt like it."

Roxas only shook his head and continued to walk toward his high school. Axel just had to turn into a plushie and go inside his backpack. He just had to! Sometimes, it felt as though Roxas was cursed...

Axel suddenly squealed in pain and jumped out of the backpack. He clung onto Roxas's face for dear life, a look of horror on his face. Roxas tried to pry Axel off his face before they both fall flat on the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas exclaimed once he was able to get him off.

"Something bit me!" Axel exclaimed and pointed an accusing finger at Roxas's backpack as if it would eat him.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and put Axel down. He slipped one arm out of it so the backpack hung loosely on his shoulder. Roxas examined the items inside. Okay, textbook, random pieces of paper, binder, old notes, a white furry mass balled up into a corner, loose leaf paper, pencils--

Roxas blinked. 'A white furry mass balled up into a corner?' That didn't sound right... Roxas picked up the white ball and let it stay in the palm of his hand. It can't be...

"Kairi?" Roxas asked in disbelief. A small head perked up and looked at him. The poor thing was quivering in his hand. "I've been looking for you!" Actually, no, he wasn't, but she didn't need to know that.

Axel glared at Kairi. He had made his way up to Roxas's shoulder somehow. Roxas glanced at Axel and then at Kairi. She began to shake tremendously now. Kairi looked at Axel fearfully as if he were the grim reaper. He might as well be since he did throw her out a window from the second story of a mansion and turned her into a rat.

"Axel," Roxas said.

Axel hopped off of his shoulder and began to walk away. He ignored Roxas and Kairi behind him. Roxas just stared as he watched Axel's tiny back walk away from him. Kairi nearly fainted from being glared at by her worst nightmare for so long.

"Axel," Roxas called a bit more sternly. "Change her back now." Axel continued to walk. "You leave me no choice." Roxas sighed. Axel slowed down a bit but he didn't dare turn around. "Get back here!" Roxas lunged forward and grabbed onto Axel before he had a chance to run.

"Hey!" Axel yelled. Roxas pulled on his hood and dragged him up. Axel glared at Roxas.

"Change. Now." Roxas mimicked Axel's glare: cute and ineffective.

"Fine," Axel muttered. Since Axel didn't have any fingers, his hand was just an oval-shape since it was simpler and cuter, a small ball formed at the tip of Axel's hand. "Reverse: Level 1 spell: Transformation."

Kairi was hit with the red ball and engulfed into it. She was slowly changing form. Roxas set her down so she wouldn't end up breaking his wrist. Kairi grew and took the shape of a normal human being.

"I'm human," sha gasped in shock. "I'm human again!!!" Kairi hugged Roxas tightly. "Thank you so much!!" Kairi smiled widely. "I have to go home... I have to go to Seifer!!"

"Seifer?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, Seifer!!" Kairi exclaimed. Within a second, she was halfway down the street, running for herlife.

"Am I missing something?" Roxas asked. He looked at Axel who only shrugged.

---

'_What should I say?' _Roxas bit into his sandwich as he looked at Axel. He was sitting on top of his backpack. '_I'm not sure if I even want...'_ Roxas trailed off. Something told him that he did, but he was still unsure.

'_It's a simple question, and it's going to have a simple answer...'_ one half of Roxas's mind said.

'_It's not that simple!'_ Another side fought.

'_Yes, it is! It's a yes or no answer!'_

'_NO! ...I-I... I think I'm getting attached.'_

'_But do you still want him?'_

'_I... I don't know!'_ the battle in Roxas's head ceased once Axel spoke up.

"You really haven't made a decision yet?" Axel asked a bit sadly. Roxas shook his head as he finished the last bite of his lunch. "Oh... I-I'm going home. I'll see you there." Axel was covered into a puff of smoke and was gone by the time it cleared, leaving no time for Roxas to ask why.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered. He knew that his failure to come to an answer was killing Axel, but he couldn't help it. He just can't...

Roxas's eyes wandered over to a specific group. "Seifer..." It looks as though he hadn't seen Kairi yet, and yet here he was flirting with some other girl. She was blonde and wore a pure white dress. He always was one for the innocent type girls. He was far too used to the _other_ kinds, you know what I mean.

The blonde girl giggled as Seifer kissed her cheek. Roxas let out a disgusted scoff. Why did Kairi want to go to that _playboy??_

---

Roxas entered through the front door of his mansion. In front of him were Kairi, Sora, Riku and amazingly, Seifer too. None of them seemed all that happy... Roxas turned on his heel hoping that he wouldn't be noticed, but that was too good to be true.

"You're home!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Hey there, Rox," Seifer said through gritted teeth.

Roxas could practically feel Seifer's eyes digging a hole into his back. He shivered and turned around slowly. "Hey," he greeted nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you'd like to know _why_..." Seifer began as he clutched onto the arm rest of Roxas's couch. "But you already _know_... _why_..."

Roxas gulped as Seifer continued to glare at him. "Uhm... I-I don't think so..." Bad move.

Seifer leaped off of his seat and ran at Roxas with an unbelievable speed. Before Roxas could realize what was going on, he was pushed against his front door. His feet were dangling below him while Seifer held his neck. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch the living daylight out of Roxas. Roxas shut his eyes.

"Seifer, wait!" Kairi exclaimed. She was suddenly by Seifer's side and holding onto his arm. "Calm down!"

Seifer let go of Roxas and was pulled back onto the couch with Kairi. Roxas was grasping his throat and breathing heavily. Sora and Riku didn't bother to help him. Hell, they didn't even move. They're like emo versions of Axel.

'_How the hell do these people stay still for so long?!'_ Roxas thought as he sat next to Sora while Kairi and Seifer sat on the love seat.

"Why do you even care about Kairi, Seifer?" Roxas asked. It was odd for Seifer to care about a girl he barely even talks to.

Seifer ignored him completely. Kairi sighed and faced Roxas, looking him square in the eye. She took in a big breath and spoke the words that would shock the world.

"Roxas," Kairi began. "We're engaged."

---

TA: -cries heavily- I can't believe this!! I had chapter 9 done, and was working on chapter 10 when I accidentally saved chapter 10 for chapter 9!! Now I have to rewrite chapter 9 all over again!! Damn it all! -chucks computer out window- Oh, by the way, I am not a KairixSeifer fan. Actually, I don't like any pairing with Seifer. I just thought it'd be funny.


	10. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 10: Missing**

**---**

"Wh-What?" Roxas asked in disbelief. "You're kidding..."

Kairi shook her head. "Nope, it's all true."

"Aren't you--Weren't you into Sora?" Roxas asked. Kairi stayed silent, lucky for her, Sora decided to answer for her.

"I was only her _backup_," Sora suddenly stood up from his seat. "Isn't that right, Kairi?" He looked down at Kairi. "You only pretended to like me." Sora clenched his fists. "At one point in my life, I actually believed that to be true."

All this time, Kairi had avoided eye contact with Sora as he spoke. Seifer only listened to the words coming from the brunette's mouth.

"Sora, I'm-," Kairi began. She stood up to face Sora.

"Save it Kairi," Sora said coldly. "I don't need you."

She just stared at him, speechless and shocked. "S-Sora...?" was all that she could manage. Kairi had not yet seen this new Sora. So, it's a real shocker to her that he's acting so... different. "I'm sorry, really..."

Sora laughed. "You don't need to apologize. As I said, I don't need you. I have Riku now." He looked down at Riku lovingly, which in turn, scared the living hell out of Kairi. She always thought he was straight, what a shocker it must've been for her. "Right, Riku?" Sora smiled as Riku stood up and enveloped him in his arms. Riku rested his head atop of Sora's and grinned at Kairi and Seifer.

"Right," Riku replied.

Sora then took that opportunity to slip his head from underneath Riku's and pull them together in a kiss that was far from innocent. Kairi stood in place; the shock was too much for her. Seifer just watched in disgust while Roxas was trying to get the fact that Kairi and Seifer were engaged though his poor little head. Maybe that smack in the morning messed up his head. He'll have to track Axel down...

"O-Oh," Kairi stuttered.

"What now, huh?? That's for using me!!" Sora exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue childishly once he pulled away from Riku. "So, if you'll excuse us, we have something to do." With that straightened out and settled, Sora and Riku raced up the stairs.

"Bye!!" they called out before closing the bedroom door.

"Do they do that often?" Seifer asked, directing it toward Roxas.

"Sadly, yes," he replied with a shake of his head.

"W-Well, uhm," Kairi was still standing, her eyes wide and confused. "I-I guess we should go..."

"No," Seifer and Roxas said in unison. The two looked at each other for a split second.

"I want to know why you guys are engaged," Roxas began. "And why you felt you needed to have Sora as your backup." He couldn't help but feel bad for his brother. At one point in Sora's life, it was all Kairi. He would rant on and on about her to Roxas; pretty soon Roxas knew Kairi's birthday, her full name, her favorite color, even her damn _blood type_!! Then, Sora went to Riku...

"And I want to know why the hell you turned her into a rat," Seifer said. "I honestly thought you were practically in love with her."

Roxas glared at him. "I wasn't in love with her."

"Not from what I saw," Seifer smirked.

Roxas growled inwardly and glared at Seifer. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" Roxas averted his gaze to Kairi as she sat beside Seifer.

"It was an arranged marriage," Kairi explained. "And I felt as though I wasn't good enough for Seifer since he always had such better girls around him. That's why I had Sora."

"If anything, you're too good for him," Roxas said, earning him a glare from Seifer.

"Now, your turn," Seifer said.

"It was a complete accident," Roxas began. "I wasn't trying to turn _her_ into a rat. I was trying to turn _you_ into a rat."

"WHAT?" Seifer asked through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't his fault," Kairi interjected, once again grabbing a hold of his arm. "Roxas can't use magic, at least I don't he can; there's someone that's always with him. His name is Axel and he's the one who made me a rat."

"Axel?" Seifer asked quizzically. Kairi nodded.

"Speaking of Axel..." Roxas began. "Have you seen him?" He looked at Kairi hopefully. She shook her head. "I haven't seen him since lunch..."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry okay." Roxas apologized, saying it more to Seifer than Kairi. "It's just that Axel isn't quite at the top of his game lately..."

Seifer then stood up. "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook." He and Kairi left the mansion, arms locked together.

Roxas sighed. Where was Axel? Maybe Sora and Riku had seen him, but maybe he should ask later...

---

"Axel..." Roxas muttered in frustration as he paced through his living room impatiently. "Where are you?"

"Calm down, Rox," Sora said as he watched him pace. "It's not like Axel would run away."

Roxas stopped pacing, his face paled and his dilated. "Oh my God... Do you really think he ran away?" He turned on his heel and looked at Sora intently. He rushed over to Sora and began to shake him furiously. "AXEL RAN AWAY?!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?" Roxas yelled as he continued to murder Sora. "Sora you _FOOL_!!!" Roxas then slapped poor little Sora.

"OW!!! What the hell was that for?!" Sora exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek. "I understand you're upset but you're overreacting!!"

"I am not!" Roxas yelled back as he began to hyperventilate. "I-I... UGH!!" He began to slam his head against the wall continuously. "What did I do _wrong_????"

"Is he okay?" Riku whispered to Sora as they sat at the couch.

"I'm not sure," Sora replied back. "I haven't seen him this... uhm... 'worried' since the burned cookies and chocolate kitchen incident."

"Chocolate kitchen?" Riku asked warily.

"It's a long story," Sora replied. "But to make it short, the kitchen was covered in several layers of chocolate and 2 kinds of chocolate: white and milk chocolate. Mom was pissed. Dad loved it though."

Riku's eyes widened as he began to back away from his brunette. Sora only laughed at his friend's reaction.

"That's it!" Roxas exclaimed. "I'm going out to look for him!!" He was reading to storm out the door and search every inch of the city. "Don't you dare stop me!" Sora and Riku didn't budge.

"We weren't going to," Sora said simply.

"Good!" Roxas slammed the front door close and ran out.

"Wow," Sora said. Riku looked at him. "Axel must have grown on him a lot in the past three days. This is strange, to say the least. Roxas isn't one to care about someone he's barely met."

"Maybe they have love at first sight?" Riku suggested.

"Mmhm, sure," Sora said sarcastically. "And maybe they'll start making- Oh, wait, they already have started making out..."

---

Roxas ran into the city streets aimlessly. He won't stop searching, he won't. If he did, he would feel terrible. The worst part is that he didn't even know why he cared so much. Three days. That's all the time he's had to get to know Axel, but in that three-day period, it's like... they were meeting again. It's like they were made for each other from the moment they were born...

'_Axel,'_ Roxas thought, calling for Axel. When no answer came, he could nearly feel his heart break. '_AXEL!!!' _Still no reply came. Roxas's chest felt as if it were about to explode, his head was spinning and nothing was right.

Roxas stopped at a park and sat a park bench. He panted and tried to catch his breath. He leaned against the back of the bench and stared at the night sky.

---

'_That's it Roxy, I'll always make you smile,_' Axel thought as he sent another ray of light at Marluxia. Roxas saw this and watched intently.

'_Always make me smile?'_ Roxas asked Axel curiously. He had obviously heard his thoughts. '_What do you mean?' _Axel grinned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Axel said. He winked at Roxas and turned his attention to the humorous couple.

_---_

The corners of Roxas's lips twitched into a small smile as he remembered.

'_He promised,'_ Roxas thought. '_He promised to always make me smile, but you're not keeping your word. You'd think I'd have gotten used to it by now, but it's still hard. I honestly believed you to keep your promise. I guess you're just like them.' _Roxas shook his head. '_But, if you want to keep it, just come back, Axel...' _Roxas laughed at his own stupidity. It wasn't like Axel could actually hear him. '_That's it, I just want you to come back...'_

'_I never left,'_ A voice whispered through his mind.

'_A-Axel?'_ Roxas's eyes widened.

---

"I hate you, Axel!!" Roxas threw everything that he could grasp at Axel. Random objects were flying across the living room.

"Come on Roxy!! I didn't know!!" Axel whined as he dodged a flying lamp. He ran to the couch and used it as a shield. "WOOOOOXYYYYYY!!!!!"

"Shut up!!!" Roxas then came up behind the couch and tackled Axel to the ground. "How could you make me worry so much??? I HATE YOU!!!" Even as Roxas said this, he buried his face into Axel's chest and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. "I hate... you..." Roxas hugged Axel tighter.

"I love you too, Roxy," Axel smiled as he ruffled Roxas's hair. "I love you too."

---

TA: I'm sorry if you guys hate me for this chapter. That's why I posted chapter 11 right after chapter 10! -laughs nervously- I think I'm losing my funny-ness... -ness... -twitch-


	11. Return to Magik Spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 11: Return to Magik Spell**

**---**

"So, where were you the whole time?" Sora asked as he ate some of his french toast. Riku was content with a protein bar and Roxas had cereal and a cookie on his left for later.

"Roxas's closet," Axel replied simply.

"Doing what?" Sora asked, a puzzled look on his face. There wasn't many things you could do in a closet... when you're alone, that is.

"I was asleep," Axel laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "That's why I didn't know Roxas was calling me."

Roxas stopped chewing his food and let his jaw fall. Some of his cereal and milk dripped down the corner of his mouth as he stared at Axel. "You what?" Roxas asked as he wiped away the dripping food.

"I was in your closet," Axel restated.

"My closet," Roxas repeated.

"Yes," Axel nodded.

"My closet."

"Yes."

"My closet."

"Yes."

"My _CLOSET_."

"How many times do I have to say 'yes?'" Axel asked irritatedly.

"Just one more time. My closet??" Roxas asked again.

"Yes, Roxy," Axel laughed as he patted Roxas's head. "I was in your closet the whole time, but I'm touched that you feel so strongly about me."

Roxas only glared up at Axel. He was in his normal form and was almost towering over Roxas. Axel grinned down at him and began to walk toward the front door as Roxas took a bite from his bowl, not even looked away from Axel.

"Come on Roxy, or I'll leave without you." Axel then put a cookie to his mouth and smiled at Roxas. "I'll even eat your cookie too."

"My-," Roxas looked down at his bowl and looked to the left of it. Sure enough, there was no cookie in sight. "Hey!! That's mine!!" Roxas jumped from his chair and ran toward Axel. He grabbed his cellphone as he left and said his goodbyes to Sora and Riku. "Get back here!" Roxas called as Axel made a run for it.

---

Roxas and Axel made their way towards Magik Spell after Roxas succeeded in getting on a crumb of his cookie. That was only after he got Axel into a chaste kiss, neither of them could complain so it was all good.

"Well, this is Magik Spell," Roxas muttered as he opened the rusty old door. "Is anyone here?"

"HE'S HERE!!" a girly voice squealed, but her voice was muffled by the walls of the shop. Roxas and Axel exchanged quizzical looks as they waited for someone to show up.

"Roxas, you're back," a warm voice said. "Glad to see you."

"Hi Aerith," Roxas greeted. "About that deal..."

"I see you've kept your word," Aerith smiled as she approached them. "You came back in three days."

"Yeah," Roxas said softly. "I know my answer. I know for sure, and last night only assured me more."

"And? Your answer?" Aerith asked.

Axel looked down at Roxas intently and put a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up at Axel sadly and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.' Axel's eyes widened. He let his hand fall limply to his side. He knew the answer... Roxas then turned his attention to Aerith and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but," Roxas began. Axel could feel his heart sink as he listened to Roxas's words. Aerith's smile began to fade slowly. Roxas looked down, suddenly finding interest to the old wooden floor. "I want Axel. I'm not going to let him be tortured by Larxene. He'll be by my side." Roxas grinned and looked up at Axel. "Forever."

Axel grinned and hugged Roxas tightly. He's never been so happy in his life! Roxas struggled against Axel and tried to pull away, eagerly gasping for air. The three laughed as Roxas suddenly fell to his knees once Axel let go. Axel grinned from ear to ear and helped Roxas back up on his feet. Roxas just laughed held onto Axel's arm.

Aerith smiled. "Roxas," she began. "In this three-day trial, you have made plenty of mistakes." Roxas and Axel only laughed nervously. "But, you have corrected those mistakes. You have shown to me, as well as your parents, that you have the potential to become just like your ancestor. Roxas, you just passed your magic exam."

Roxas blinked. "My what?"

"A magic exam," Axel spoke up. "Is an exam that every to-be wizard or witch must take when they turn 17; if they don't take it by then, they have to go to the council and take it there. Anyway, the examinee is not supposed to be aware of the exam so that the ones scoring the exam can see what the examinee will do in a real situation. The scorers are able to see the to-be wizard's true nature."

"Exactly," Aerith smiled. "And you passed Roxas. Not only have you passed, but in making the decision of keeping Axel by your side, you have your guardian as well."

"Guardian?" Roxas asked cluelessly. "You mean like a guardian angel?" He looked up at Axel, then back at Aerith. "He's no angel, I can tell you that much."

Aerith laughed. "Not quite, but you're close. A wizard's guardian is the protector basically. The guardian is normally an old spirit that helps the wizard and stays by their side. A guardian is to always be by their chosen wizard."

"Oh," Roxas stared at Aerith blankly. "Does everyone get to have the guardian that they choose?"

"No, they don't," a manly voice spoke up.

"D-Dad?" Roxas asked in shock. "S-So that's what you meant earlier, about showing my parents that I have potential and all... That's also how you knew my name when I first came in!" Roxas suddenly understood everything!!--almost.

"Most wizards and witches are assigned a guardian, you were no exception," Cloud said.

"But I just chose Axel," Roxas said.

"Your father and I thought that Axel would be the best guardian for you," someone appeared behind Cloud.

"M-Mom?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Hi honey!" Tifa waved and smiled at Roxas.

"H-Hi, Mom," Roxas greeted as he waved back hesitantly.

"Anyway," Tifa began. "Like your father said, you are no exception. The only difference was that you had a choice, but if you chose not to take in Axel, we would assign you another one. You would have had to deal with another person that you may or may not like and you wouldn't have any other choice. You would be stuck with them for the rest of your life. So be happy you have Axel."

"I already am," Roxas smiled as he held Axel's hand.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Yuffie was standing beside Aerith now and giggling at the two.

"Yes, they are," Aerith smiled.

"If every wizard or witch has a guardian, who's yours?" Roxas asked.

"My guardian is Cloud," Tifa said. "With the help of the council, he was turned into a normal human being." Cloud nodded as if he needed to verify her words.

"And my guardian is Aerith!" Yuffie exclaimed happily.

"Aerith?" Roxas asked. "But how was I able to see her?"

"Because you have magic within you, Roxy," Axel answered. It was about time he said something. Roxas thought he had gone mute from seeing his parents... for some odd reason. "That's how you're able to see me."

"What if I wasn't able to see Aerith? What then?" Roxas asked,

"You would have never taken the exam." Cloud replied. "You never would have met Axel."

"Has Sora taken his exam yet?"

"He doesn't have the right amount of magic," Tifa explained. "He isn't able to become a wizard the way you are."

"Oh." Roxas said. "But he's able to see Axel."

"He has magic, but to some extent," Cloud cut in.

"Will you people stop talking?" Yuffie asked. "We've got a birthday girl to get to!!!"

"Birthday girl?" Axel asked.

"Larxene!!" Roxas exclaimed.

---

TA: Well, that was chapter 11. I'm sorry if that sucked. I'm just trying to get a few things clear now. -sigh- On the bright side, this may actually be the first story that I complete. -smile- Yes, I know how to end it now, but don't worry, there are a few more things I must add!!


	12. Cake, Presents, and Xemnas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 12: Cake, Presents, and Xemnas**

**---**

"I still have to get Larxene a present!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Tifa laughed. "We already got her something."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Larxene is turning 18 today so she's already taken her magic exam." she answered. "She too was given a guardian, but unlike you, she has no choice."

"Her... 'present' should be arriving soon." Yuffie grinned as she began to walk out of the shop. "Let's go see the birthday girl!!"

---

'_What am I supposed to get her?'_ Roxas's eyebrows furrowed together as he rubbed his temples. Beside him was Axel, he was thinking too, but only because Roxas wanted him too. Besides, he was kind of afraid of Larxene's angry wrath.

The two had taken a ride with Tifa and Cloud in their red ferrari. Who in their right mind would refuse the offer to ride in a red _ferrari?_

Cloud pulled up at a mansion as big as their own. The entire place seemed to be jumping. Loud music was coming out of the house. It was rock music and about what seemed like a thousand teens were jumping to it. There were several couples making out in the side of the house and several drunks on the front steps.

Roxas groaned. This was going to be hell.

--

"Axel!!" Larxene exclaimed as she jumped on him in glee. She was practically radiating happiness.

Roxas twitched as he placed a thin rectangular box among the bundle of presents. He really didn't want to be around when she opened it. He would much rather die from rat poisoning. Hell, death by baseball bat might be better than Larxene trying to kill him. That girl is... _creative._ He shivered at the thought.

'_C-Creative?'_ Axel stuttered. He had heard Roxas's thoughts as usual and this one was one that was better left unsaid -er, unthought.

Roxas paused before replying. '_... Forget I said anything.'_

Roxas hid behind the many presents, which was right next to the table with food. There was a huge box among the many scattered about. It was bigger than Roxas! He looked at the tag.

'_To Larxene,'_ Roxas read. '_From Yuffie. I hope you have fun!'_

Roxas stared at it. Yuffie _did_ seem a bit suspicious earlier. She seemed awfully fond of her present to Larxene. Once again Roxas felt the need to not be around when Larxene opened this present.

He let go of the tag as he entered the kitchen. Yet another table of food was placed inside. Roxas took a random bag of chips and began to eat it as he walked through the house. He avoided several lamps flying across the room and a very small teenager.

'_Was that Hayner?'_ Roxas thought as he watched the teen fly. He popped a chip in his mouth and hoped to God that Larxene hadn't dragged Axel into a closet and molested him yet. Just to be safe, he opened the nearest closet door.

"Roxas!!" a sweaty Sora yelled as he pulled away from Riku. The two were both panting and furious that they were interrupted. Both Sora and Riku were shirtless. Sora's pants were undone and from the looks of it, Riku was about to 'help out' his younger sibling with the growing bulge in his pants. "Close the door!!!"

Roxas stared blankly and closed the door with one swing. That was a sight he really didn't need to see. He took another chip and nibbled at it. He walked up the stairs and found Axel tied up and gagged. Larxene was dragging him down the hall with a rope. Roxas blinked.

"MMHM!!!" Axel tried to get out.

Larxene looked over her shoulder and saw Roxas. She waved at him and continued her walk down the hall happily. She dragged Axel along as if it were the most normal thing to do. She then stopped at a room and opened the door. She let go of the door knob and stared; she was completely mortified!

Axel took a peek into the room. His eyes widened as he looked away.

Roxas walked toward them, still eating that same chip. Larxene was still staring in shock while Axel watched Roxas. Well, it was better than the sight inside. Why Larxene was still looking at that was beyond him.

Roxas dropped his chip as he stared. "K-Kairi? S-Seifer?" He choked out.

Both of them were half naked on Larxene's bed. Seifer was on top of Kairi. They were apparently only in the beginning, not yet having done anything. They froze as they each heard their name. Kairi looked over Seifer's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut the door!!" Seifer growled at them.

Larxene nodded quickly and slammed the door shut, somehow locking it in the process. Meanwhile, Roxas had already begun releasing Axel from the rope. Axel pulled off the piece of cloth around his mouth as he stood up and ran down the stairs hurriedly. Roxas began scribbling on a piece of paper with a sharpie. He snatched a piece of tape from some kid who was somehow covered in it and pasted it onto the door of Larxene's room with a grin.

"'Do not disturb,'" Larxene read. She snorted. "More like 'Beware of rabid, screaming dogs.'"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he headed downstairs. He heard Larxene scream as she yelled what sounded like a 'Why are you wearing my thong??!! Wait... That's my mother's!!! Get back here!!' Roxas pretended not to hear that and sat next to Axel, who was in the backyard. He sat on one of the chairs and laid back.

"Hi Roxy," Axel greeted as he watched the teens play in the pool. "Wanna go for a dip?" He grinned deviously as Roxas stared at him.

"Not with you," Roxas replied as he put his arms behind his head. "Who knows what you'll do."

"Aww, are you afraid of li'l ol' me?" Axel asked as he morphed into his plushie form and gave Roxas the puppy dog eyes. Roxas's eye twitched as he tried to avoid the look.

"Afraid? No," Roxas mumbled. "Intimidated? Yes."

"Why is that?" Axel asked. He returned to his normal form and towered over Roxas. He grinned as he brought his face closer to the blonde's.

"Because," Roxas really didn't have an answer. "Because I just am." He looked elsewhere and ignored the closeness of their faces.

"Hey everyone!!" Larxene yelled as she came swinging into the backyard. "It's time for cake and presents!!"

The teens cheered as they all ran inside, wanting a piece of the cake.

---

After everyone had finished chanting the 'Happy Birthday' song, Larxene blew out her candles. She was as happy as a bunny with a carrot.

'_It looks like the easter bunny has some competition.' _Roxas thought as he snickered. He watched as Larxene picked up the first few presents. She thanked each and every person. Then her eyes landed upon Yuffie's gift. Her eyes shined with delight as she saw the size.

"'To Larxene, from Yuffie. I hope you have fun.'" She read aloud. She shrugged off the last part as she pulled the blue ribbon off of the box. In the corner of the room, Yuffie was already laughing it up.

The lights dimmed down as a spotlight hit the present. All eyes were on it, even the loud obnoxious teens that were talking had quieted down. The rock music from earlier had turned into one those showcase theme songs where the winning prize is about to be presented.

Roxas watched in curiousity as the sides of the box came down slowly.

Larxene screamed, her face in absolute horror. Standing before her was a silver haired man wearing nothing but a black and red speedo. He was standing in what he probably thought was a 'sexy pose.' He had his arms behind his head and his legs were laced together slightly. His eyes were half lidded as he spoke.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Xemnas asked smoothly.

Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, as well as everyone else who could see him started laugh hysterically. Roxas was holding onto a chair for support as he clutched his stomach and laughed long and hard. Even Cloud couldn't help but laugh even slightly.

Larxene only screamed louder as she ran away in the other direction, covering her eyes. She rubbed eagerly, hoping that it would help erase the image from her head.

Xemnas ran after her, all the while yelling, "Wait! Larxene!! Baby...!!!" The others only laughed harder as the love sick wizard chased after the blonde.

Many of the unaware teens stared at her in confusion. To the mortal eye, there was only another box and a dress at the bottom of the box. Namine picked up the clothes and laid them out on a coffe table. Her eyes widened slightly.

"This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed, along with several other girls. It was a black gown that practically glowed, even in dim lighting. The dress had one big slit going down the side from an inch down her hip to the bottom and had only one strap to hold it up. The neckline was almost dangerous and the back of it was almost bare. There were even glittering black heels to go with it. It was probably too good for Larxene, but hell, it _was_ her birthday.

Larxene darted back into the house to see just how good it was. She squealed as loud as all the girls combined and nearly attacked Yuffie.

"Wait! Wait!" Yuffie exclaimed as she tried to defend herself. "There's still one more thing!"

Larxene looked back and saw the untouched box in the center. She sprinted toward it and picked it up. Inside were a set of keys. She picked them up and stared at them quizzically.

"What's this for?" Larxene asked.

"Follow me," Yuffie grinned. She walked outside to the front yard and pointed at a black and red ferrari that looked custom made. On the side of the car was a Larxene's name in flames and a whole speaker system was installed.

"I love you Yuffie!!" Larxene screamed as she hugged the living daylights out of the poor girl. Aerith laughed as Yuffie drifted to the ground.

Larxene raced to the car and hugged it too. She kissed the hood until it seemed like it was actually suffocating and jumped into the driver's seat.

---

"Okay! Roxas's gift next!" Larxene exclaimed happily. Standing next to her was Xemnas, now fully clothed and crying silently.

Roxas gulped as he headed for the front door. Axel trailed behind him, he too not wanting to see Larxene's reaction. They had managed to get to the front door and had avoided Larxene until she finally opened the box.

Larxene stared at the box. Her happiness dissipated and was soon replaced with anger. She crushed the box as she held the item that was in it in her hand. "Roxas." She said through gritted teeth. "YOU CHEAP BASTARD!!!!!!!!!"

"That's our que!!" Roxas yelled as he pushed through the crowd. Roxas and Axel ran out the front door quickly and hopped over the drunk boys on the steps.

Larxene was behind them in a matter of seconds reaping death and destruction where she passe. "HOW DARE YOU GET ME A STICK FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Larxene yelled. She finally caught up to them and gave them each a beating, Roxas's much more painful than Axel's. All the while, several dogs in the lane were barking loudly. Once she was done, Larxene threw the stick down the street in exasperation. "GO FETCH YOU STUPID DOG!!!"

"OKAY!!" a male voice yelled.

The three turned to see Xemnas making a run for the stick on all fours. They stared as sweat drops formed on their heads. "He's... so... STUPID." Larxene muttered as she headed back inside, rubbing her temples.

Namine went over to the boys as she giggled. "That's what you guys get for getting Larxene a stick." She handed the boys a first aid kit and tried to help them out. "Next year, try something that you don't find on the ground... or on a tree."

---

TA: Well, sorry for the wait... even if it wasn't long. I hope you guys liked this chapter!!


	13. Rivalries Unfold

**Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Hearts**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 13: Rivalries Unfold**

**---**

_"And you are?" a petite blonde asked. He looked up to face a redhead._

_"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he smirked at him._

_"Sadly, yes, I do," Roxas snapped. "What are you doing in the woods?"_

_"Just... walking," Axel replied with a smile._

_"I see," Roxas responded, not really liking the way he was talking to him. "Just what exactly are you? I can feel the magic pouring from your body. If you're trying to hide it, you're not doing a good job at it."_

_"Is it really that noticeable?" Axel asked with a laugh._

_"As noticeable as your hair," Roxas pointed out. _

_Axel laughed again. "You plan on becoming part of the Council, right? 'Roxas, the Keyblade's Chosen One.'"_

_"That's right," Roxas responded. "How'd you know?"_

_"I have my sources," Axel grinned. "It looks like we're rivals, Roxas."_

_"You're... trying to get in as well?" Roxas asked._

_"You know it!" Axel grinned as he began to turn his back on Roxas. "You'll be seeing more of me, don't you worry about that. I'll be going for now though." He disappeared into the forest, leaving Roxas to stare dumbly._

_"Rivals... huh," Roxas shook his head as he walked down the path to his house._

---

Roxas yawned as he sat up from his bed with plushie Axel clinging onto his shirt like a clip. He was still sleeping soundly as he held onto Roxas's shirt. Roxas looked down and tried to pry Axel off of his shirt. It was easier said than done.

"Let go," Roxas said, finally getting frustrated after his 3rd try. "Ax-... -EL!!!" Roxas managed to get Axel off, but ended up flinging the redhead toward the other side of the room. "Oops..." Roxas walked over to Axel and poked his side. "Are you still alive?"

Axel groaned and rolled over onto his back. "Oww... Why'd you have to wake me up?" He looked up at Roxas with that cute little pout of his. "I was having a fun dream..."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Do you even _know_ where you are right now?"

Axel paused and took in his surroundings. "How'd I get so far from the bed?" He looked at Roxas with a puzzled expression. "Well, anyway, my dream had mountains of cookies and the entire place was made out of cookies! You were dressed as a fairy too! You had this blue dress, blue makeup and you even had _wings_!!"

Roxas stared at Axel with his eye twitching. "Wh-What?"

"And then I saw Larxene," Axel continued, ignoring Roxas completely. "She was making out with Xemnas! Then they both suddenly disappeared and then I was being chased by some random guy with a butcher's knife and a gun! Then, when I lost the guy, I looked in the mirror, and I looked like some old guy!! I was wearing this suit thing and apparently my name was Walter. You were suddenly a woman and I was acting like your butler!!" Axel continued to rant on while Roxas continued to twitch.

"You... are... insane," Roxas mumbled as he got up.

---

Roxas ate the eggs that his chef had made. He ate slowly; his mind was drifting off to his dream that night. He and Axel were rivals? Wait... How long ago was this? He knew Axel looked familiar but they've never exchanged words until this week... right? Roxas was never interested in the Council. He just barely figured what they were recently!

"Hey Roxas," Axel, in his regular form, suddenly spoke up.

Roxas was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his name. '_Roxas instead of Roxy? I wonder what's up..._' Roxas thought worriedly. He put his fork down and looked up at Axel.

"What's up?" Roxas asked casually. Showing his worry might be his downfall for this...

"I..." Axel began slowly. "I want to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now..." Axel began fiddling with his thumbs in a nervous manner.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, his voice slightly quivering. Was there something wrong with him? This wasn't like Axel... Roxas was fearing the worst. Was Axel going to ask if he loved him? Or something worse? This can't be happening to him! "Axel...?"

"Roxas..." Axel began softly.

Roxas listened intently. "You can tell me Axel..." He said encouragingly.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?!?!??!!?!?" Axel blurted out in all seriousness.

Roxas literally fell off of his seat. "WHAT????" Roxas got up and grabbed Axel by his collar. "IS THAT ALL???"

Axel 'eep'ed and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry!!! What did I _do_???"

Roxas's eye twitched, "You... are... a... FOOL." Roxas let go of Axel and went back to his eggs. A moment of silence passed before one of them spoke. "And yes, I do like waffles."

Not a second after Roxas said that did a blonde come bursting through the door screaming for help.

"Larxene?" Axel and Roxas asked in unison. The two looked at each other and then back to Larxene.

"Help!" Larxene yelled. "He's everywhere!!"

"Who is?" Roxas asked.

'_Could it be possible that Larxene has a stalker? Or a secret admirer maybe?' _Roxas thought curiously. '_Nahhhh!! It's Larxene we're talking about here.'_ Roxas and Axel snickered as Larxene hid behind Roxas.

"Save me!" she squeaked helplessly.

"Save you from what exactly Larxene?" Axel asked.

"Him!" Larxene exclaimed as she pointed to Xemnas.

Xemnas was heading straight for them with a determined look on his face. "My love!!" He exclaimed happily as he lunged for Roxas and Larxene. Roxas and Larxene's eyes widened fearfully.

"'M-My love'...?" Roxas asked. He took a small step back but Larxene wasn't budging. "A-... Axel!!!" Roxas shut his eyes in fear of being touched by Larxene's guardian.

Axel immediately appeared in front of Roxas. He grabbed Xemnas by his face and swung him over to the living room, right into one of the couches. Axel smirked. "Sorry, but I can't let you touch my baby."

Roxas blushed lightly. '_His... baby???'_

"That's right!" Axel winked at Roxas happily. "My precious Woxy!"

"No!! She's not your baby!!" Xemnas yelled, apparently having only heard Axel's first sentence. Xemnas ran at them again. He was thrown to the couch... again.

"Give it up," Axel taunted. "You can't get near 'em!"

"This is not over!!" Xemnas yelled as he jumped up. "You are now my eternal rival for Larxene's heart!!" Xemnas then ran out of the mansion.

"Wait... '_Larxene's_ heart'?" Axel asked quizzically. "But... I don't _want_ Larxene's heart..."

"Thank you so much!!" Larxene exclaimed as she enveloped Axel in a hug. "I love you!!"

"L-Let go!" Axel said as he struggled against her. "I don't _want_ you to love me!!!" Axel yelled in frustration.

---

TA: There! Chapter 13 is done!! I hope you liked it!


	14. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 14: Jealousy**

**---**

Xemnas trudged behind Larxene as she clung onto Axel's arm, who was trying to escape the entire time. In truth, she was hugging her bag of clothes but that was just so she didn't look so awkward. Xemnas examined every piece of ground his feet came near and listened to every word out of the blonde. What is it that Axel had that he didn't?

They had decided to go to the mall that day and go shopping. The two blondes had dragged Axel along while Xemnas had run after the car as they left. Larxene drove since she already had her license and all. Xemnas finally caught up to them once they chose a parking spot. He slammed right onto the hood of the car bleeding with torn clothes and messing hair He scared the living shit out of Larxene, Roxas, and Axel. Larxene nearly ran him over once he slid down.

Xemnas shivered as he remembered seeing his life flash through his eyes.

"Will you let go of me?" Axel whined as he gave Roxas a pleading look. "Save me!" He whispered eagerly toward the small blond ahead of him. He reached out to Roxas with his free hand and tried to grab onto the hood of his black sweater. "Roxy-kun!!!" In return, Larxene gave Axel a hard tug on his arm.

"Roxas," Larxene called. "I'll take Axel, okay? He'll help me carry my stuff! I'll meet you at the food court later, alright?"

Roxas turned back at the three and nodded. He separated himself from the rest of the group and continued to walk deeper into the mall while Larxene dragged 'her bag' into the nearest store.

"They have such cute clothes here!" she exclaimed as she inspected the clothes in awe. Larxene didn't even let her grip on Axel waver.

"Larxene, sweetie, can you please let go?" Axel asked, hoping that sweet talking her might get him to catch up to Roxas. It was a risk he was willing to take! In order to get what you want, he needs to make a sacrifice! "I'll look around on my own for a while so I'll see you later, 'kay babe?" Axel turned his face away and winced visibly.

"'_Sweetie'?_" Xemnas and Larxene asked. "_'Babe'_?" Xemnas's jaw dropped in disbelief. His shocked expression then turned to anger. Larxene's reaction was quite the opposite. She smiled widely and blushed. She put a hand onto her cheek and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Oh, Axel," Larxene began. "I just _knew_ you'd come around!" Unfortunately for her, the hand on her cheek was the one that was holding Axel in place. Instead of her redhaired dream, there was nothing but a rack of shirts. "Axel!!!!!!!" Larxene fumed. She clenched her fists and huffed as she turned to Xemnas.

He looked at her with a smile now that they were alone. "Do you want me to do something for you?"

"Yes," Larxene grabbed a poor shirt from the rack and held onto it angrily. "Get Axel." She gritted her teeth. In her attempts to put the shirt back, she broke the hanger that it was hanging from. Larxene's eye twitched as she glared at Xemnas menacingly. "_NOW_."

---

Xemnas hung his head as he walked along the pathways down the mall. He grumbled to the heavens while he scanned the place for Axel. He just hated that Axel always got Larxene's full attention while he on the other hand had the importance of a bug to her.

He spotted Axel at the food court drinking a slushie. People's gazes always turned to the mysterious slushie bottle that seemed to be emptying itself on its own. Xemnas walked over to Axel and pulled out a seat. From the corner of his eye, he watched as several people nearby get up and walk away or move to another table in fear. He sighed.

"Axel, we're scaring them," Xemnas pointed out.

"So?" Axel continued drinking the green slushie and refused to take his eyes off of it. "I couldn't find Roxas so I just figured I'd wait for him here."

"Oh," Xemnas paused as he eyed the slushie. He paused as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "I'm going to go over to Larxene. I'll see you later." Xemnas stood up and walked away.

"Have fun," Axel grunted as he finished the last bit of his slushie. It makes one wonder how he even got his hands on one...

"I will," Xemnas smiled mischievously."Oh yes, I will..."

---

Axel groaned as he stepped in front of Roxas's full body mirror. He was dressed in baggy jeans, a huge dark bluesweater and a black cap similar to one that Seifer wore. "I look like I'm about to rob someone!! Or steal some old lady's purse in the middle of the street!"

Roxas snickered from his perch on the bed while Axel was forced to turn for Larxene. He found that dressing Axel up was really quite amusing. He figured he'd do it sometime... Except with a more... emo look.

Larxene was the one who made him wear all of the clothes that she had bought for him. axel insisted that it wasn't worth it because people would just see random clothes floating around. She refused to listen and made him model them out for her. Larxene inspected him and shook her head. "Try this!" Larxen shoved a pair of skintight leather pants and a thin black shirt.

"Damn it, I'm not a doll!!" Axel pouted.

"I'd beg to differ," Roxas sneered.

"Shut up!" Axel whined as he went to the bathroom to change. He came out a moment later with his eye twitching. He earned a whistle from Larxene and Roxas falling from the bed. "I hate to say this..." He examined himself in the mirror."...But I look sexy."

"Ohhh I just remembered something!" Larxene rushed downstairs, leaving the boys to watch her. She came back up holding a black duffel bag. She pushed it toward Axel and shoved him into the bathroom forcefully. "I need you to try it out for me."

A moment of silence passed before they heard Axel scream. He came bursting out of the door holding a frilly pink and white maid's outfit.

Xemnas burst into a fit of laughter. Roxas tried to cover it up by biting his thumb, which didn't really help much. Larxene pouted and asked him again. "Please? I need to see if it fits, and you've got the curves of a woman anyway!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel exclaimed.

"Please?" Larxene pleaded.

"NO!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"With a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"With Roxas on top?"

"...Fine."

Larxene cheered while Roxas merely narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks," he murmured darkly. Roxas threw a pillow at Larxene's head as he heard the bathroom door close.

Axel walked out of the bathroom timidly. His face flushed as he saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The sleeves were long and pink while the small frills at the top were white. The bottom was frilly too with white fabric beneath the pink one. It puffed out a bit and had a small bounce as he walked toward them. The end of the dress ended at the middle of his thigh.

Xemnas burst out laughing and grabbed his sides in pain. He was rolling on the floor in pain at the sight of Axel.

Larxene smiled happily and clasped her hands together. "I just knew it would fit!" She jumped up in triumph.

Roxas stared at Axel with mixed emotions. He just sat there looking dumb.

"Ahhh," Xemns sighed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Vengeance is sweet." He said it so softly that only he could hear it. He watched as Axel argued with Roxas about his reaction and to Larxene about how ridiculous he looked.

---

TA: That was boring wasn't it? I'm sorry! Today was my deadline... Oh, happy Akuroku day everyone!! Praise the heavens! It's August 13!!


	15. Sugary Treats

TA: Hi! OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Well, to make it up to you, I'm making this twice as long!! -happy grin- Whoo!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 15: Sugary Treats**

**---**

Xemnas snickered in amusement as he reminisced about the previous night's events. Axel had been totally humiliated with the whole dress-up idea, and Xemnas had gotten a kick from seeing Axel so... so flustered. He had his revenge, but he had not defeated his rival for Larxene who was rubbing up against Axel in a way that he _really_ didn't like. His once amused disposition was now far from his current emotion. Hate.

"Oh Axel! You're so... Ugh! Words cannot describe how smexy you are! If you were edible, I'd eat you!" Larxene exclaimed as she brushed her shoulder against Axel. "I just wish you were my Guardian instead!"

Axel coughed awkwardly as he tried to pull away from Larxene's iron hold. Not only did she brush against his shoulder, but she had grasped his hand too. And damn it, he wanted OUT. "Yeah, sure, uh-huh..." Axel looked around frantically. Where the hell was his Roxas when he needed him the most? He had last left the blonde in his room after coming home from school.

Roxas had been carrying a shitload of books and locked himself in his room. Sure Axel could have just popped in and annoyed his favorite little shorty, but he didn't. That's just the kind of guy he was: sweet and understanding. Axel snorted at himself. Yeah, that was definitely him. Actually, the reason why he was out here instead of molesting blondie was because Larxene had dragged him out and snapped on Axel-proof cuffs. Yes, 'Axel-proof.' The sad thing is, is that it really _is _Axel-proof. He did everything. Even got out a chainsaw and tried to hack his way through the silver.

Damn the day Larxene was taught how to use magic! -And also the day she learned how to make Axel-proof cuffs... and cookies! Next thing you know, there might even be Axel-proof Roxas's!! Axel paled. That was like his worst nightmare!

'_The world will end when every Roxas in the world is Axel-proof!'_ He thought in horror. '_My Roxas shall always be with me!!! -In spirit!!'_

"Are you even listening to me?" Larxene asked sweetly, but Axel knew that if he said 'no' there was going to be some blood... and hell, they might even have to call the po-po. Axel laughed to himself lightly. Hah... the wizard police... They're going to find one very bloody plushie... hey that rhymed! Axel chuckled again, still oblivious to Larxene's voice. Larxene's very loud and obnoxious and annoying and... -did she just scream?

"...Did you just scream?" Axel repeated, this time aloud.

Larxene stared at him, giving that 'no-I-didn't-dumbass' look. "It came from the kitchen. Come on, sexy!"

Axel just sighed as she pulled him along. Damn this woman. Damn Roxas for having a cousin. Damn him for being so smexy! '_I'm... too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt... So sexy that it hur- hey it's Roxy-kun!'_ At that moment, Axel became... a cookie. No, I'm serious.

Axel blinked as his body got smushed and discontorted. Soon enough, he was a circular, edible pastry... with chocolate. Too bad he didn't know what just happened or else he'd be eating himself. But alas, cookies, cannot have brains... let alone chibi axel ones.

Roxas, Larxene and Xemnas all stared in bewilderment.

"Did you just..." Roxas began shakily.

"Turn my baby into..." Larxene continued.

"...a cookie?" Xemnas' eyes were glued to Axel. Oh boy, he was going to be sent to hell and back. Larxene might give that saying a whole new meaning. He might actually be sent to hell, then pulled back out to feel the wrath that is his true love. He gulped in fear. This. Is. Not. GOOD.

"Xemnas..." both Roxas and Larxene said dangerously low. "What... have... you... DONE?!"

Xemnas winced visibly and hoped that he wasn't about to get beaten to a bloody pulp. "I-I-I don't know." He looked at Roxas and tried to explain. "I just saw it... and I freaked. I just can't handle these kinds of things!!!!" Xemnas bolted out of the room in tears while leaving a confuzzled Larxene and a twitching Roxas.

"Freaked about what exactly?" Larxene asked to no one in particular.

"..." Roxas glanced at his hand. He was holding a glass of chocolate milk, which he was preparing until Xemnas came in.

Larxene stared at it too.

"..."

The cookie, which is in fact Axel, twitched.

"...It twitched." Larxene stated. "Roxas... Axel twitched."

"..." Roxas's eye twitched.

Axel twitched.

"...Please. Stop. Twitching." Larxene said, getting creeped out. I'd be freaked out too if I saw the love of my life turn into a cookie, a grown man run out of the room in tears and have a cookie twitch before your eyes.

"...Chocolate." Roxas muttered. "The answer to all..."

"Chocolate?" Larxene asked. She looked at Roxas as if he were insane. "Seriously, chocolate?"

Roxas pulled his eyes away from his chocolate milk and stared at Larxene straight in the eyes. "Chocolate, man. Freaky."

Larxene stared at Roxas weirdly. "Okay, I am officially freaked out. Why are you acting like a half emo half hippie bitch?"

The cookie twitched one last time before it grew arms, legs, and a chibi Axel head. ...Damn, so cookies really can have chibi Axel brains...

"What... the fuck?" Larxene stared. "Okay, do I need to go to a mental place because I think that cookie just grew-."

"No, you need to go to anger management." Axel interrupted. "I can't believe I'm a fucking cookie."

Roxas shook his head and shivered. That feeling of being a hippie, was not pretty. "...Axel..." He set his glass down. "You're... a cookie."

"Yes, Roxas," Axel began as a vein appeared on his head. "Now help me on my quest to be a real boy! If I lie, I grow bigger chips!!" Axel had his fists clenched and glared angrily. He heaved heavy breaths and sighed. "Do you have any idea why Xemnas turned me into a chocolate chip cookie?"

"I did say chocolate was the answer to all," Roxas said timidly. He grinned deviously. "I know Xemnas's absolute fear."

---

"CHOCOLATE?!" both cookie and bitch exclaimed at the same time. "Xemnas is afraid of chocolate?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!"

Roxas chuckled. "No, I'm not. Go see for yourself. Throw a piece of chocolate at him and he'll scream like a fat lady singin' opera."

"Oh my God! That explains why he didn't get my triple chocolate cake from the counter..." Larxene began.

"Noooo, that explains why he turned me into a friggin cookie!!!" Axel exclaimed, his voice seeming high-pitched from far away.

The three opened the door to the living room cautiously, hoping that Xemnas wouldn't see them. He didn't leave, just as they had suspected. He was sitting on the couch pressing his two index fingers together timidly. Did he seem... nervous or was it just me?

With Axel on Roxas's head, Roxas handed his little friend a chocolate chip.

"That is insulting Roxas!" Axel exclaimed as he propped up a hand to his hip. "I am a _chocolate chip_ cookie! You epect me to throw this? What kind of sick person are you?"

"I think turning you into a cookie has turned you moody. 'Note: never turn Axel to cookie. Very bad mood swings,'" Roxas had pulled out a small memo pad and was writing his note in there. Since when did he keep that? He paused before writing again. "'But still very cute. Reminder: do NOT eat Axel."

"I am not moody! I'm just sensitive!" Axel huffed as he turned to the side.

"Mmhm, sensitive, yeah," Roxas rolled his eyes. "I could eat you..." He added as a side note.

"Don't you dare, you little twerp!" Axel said, his mood changing quickly.

"Who's little?" Roxas grinned as he picked up Axel off his head. "Hm?"

"Hey, dork and edible dork," Larxene nudged them. "Just throw the darn thing." She rolled her eyes as the two glared at her. "And you call us women moody and sensitive! You boys are impossible!" She shook her head and took out a Hershey's kiss. "Throw this if you're going to get all touchy feely about the chocolate chip."

"That'll work." Axel nodded. He took the kiss and jumped off Roxas's head. Yes, only the brave Axel cookie could do this mission!! Praise the boldness of he! Huzzah! He made his own theme song as he ran from side to side, avoiding Xemnas's eyes. "Dun da-dun du-du-dunnnnnn dadadadaduuunnnnn..." Axel hummed randomly. Oohh, he liked playing the dagerous cookie. Oh yes he did.

Axel climbd onto the couch and went to the place right behind Xemnas so he could unwrap the kiss in peace. Axel grinned as he moved to the side. "Fear me, human for I am Axel. The cookie of all cookies!!!!" He tossed the kiss onto Xemnas's lap, jumped down and covered his ears. Standard procedure... for a bomb.

Xemnas stared. Roxas stared. Larxene stared. Xemnas screamed. He threw the kiss into the air and began to run around in circles... still screaming. "IT'S FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!! THE BROWN THING IS-- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The kiss landed on his head while he running around. "I'M CUUUURRSSEEEDDD!!"

THUMP

...Then, there was silence.

"Uhhh..." Roxas and Larxene looked at each other then went to see if they had killed Xemnas. "Is he okay...?" The two approached the spot where Xemnas should have been. They peeked over the couch quietly just in case. "X-Xemnas...?" They were afraid o what had happened to the poor guy. Xemnas was lying face down on the carpeted floor, no sound coming from him except for the occassional twitch, but that was normal... right? "Oh man..."

"Is he dead?" Axel piped up, jumping on Xemnas' head. "He seems to twitching just fine... -I meant breathing just fine." He slid down Xemnas's forest of hair and looked at his face. "He's breathing alright. Yup, yup!" Axel suddenly decided to run around in a circle with his arms stretched out and making airplane noises.

"Uhm... Axel?" Roxas asked uneasily. "Are you okay..."

Axel ignored him and continued with his game of pretend.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"-making plane noises-"

"Roxas, I am _now_ officially creeped out." Larxene mumbled as she watched her once lovely man.

"..." Roxas continued to watch, unsure if he should be laughing... or lying on the ground and twitching like Xemnas. "Larxene... I'm scared. Is the world going to explode?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But I'm pretty sure my head will if Axel isn't his sexy self again..."

"The only good thing is that we found out the truth about Xemnas." Roxas replied. "...Y'know... I think Axel's sugar high..."

"-continues making airplane noises-"

"AXEL SHUT UP!!!!!" Roxas and Larxene screamed, finally cracking. Though sure enough, Axel stopped and stared at the giants. The two sighed in relief once their beloved Axel stopped. Sorry to say but, today was just not their day. One problem after another and it never stops. Speaking of problems, one's waking up now...

"Like O-M-G! You guys are like, sooooo loud," Xemnas rubbed his head and kept talking in what I like to call the 'Prep talk.' "Like my head seriously hurts. What like, happened? Oh hey, you're kind of cute." Xemnas sat up and leaned toward Roxas, forgetting all about Larxene. "Wanna make out with me in the closet?" He asked very bluntly.

Roxas's face paled. This could not be happening to him. No. This was just some nightmare and he will wake up... THEN DAMN IT, WAKE UP!!! "Uhm... No." He reached down to pick up Axel and leave before the he got any ideas.

"Oh come on! You know you just can't resist!!" Xemnas giggled as he grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled the younger male toward him, making Roxas fall right on top of him. The two fell with a 'thud' on the ground while Roxas shrieked in horror. "Wow! You work fast!!" Xemnas wrapped his arms around the blonde and tried to pull him down. "Looks like I'll just have to show you what I can do, babe."

Axel twitched. Even if he was a cookie, no one, and I mean NO ONE touches his Roxas like that. NO. ONE. The small cookie stomped over to Xemnas's face and kicked him on the cheek. "LET GO OF MY WOXY-KUN YOU PERVERTED FOOL!!!" Axel clenched his fists angrily when Xemnas hardly glanced at him.

"Hey cutie, I think you might think that I'm like, crazy but, I think a cookie just like, kicked my cheek," Xemnas said, not removing his arms from Roxas.

"A cookie did just kick you..." Roxas mumbled through gritted teeth. "Now please, let me GO."

"Aww but that'd be no fun!" Xemnas pouted.

"Please, let go," Roxas insisted.

"YEAH LET GO, YOU!!" Axel screamed.

"Oh dear, looks like cookie's angry," Xemnas stated, not even thinking the fact that it was strange for a cookie to be talking. "Wait a minute..."

3...

2...

1...

Xemnas screamed and shoved Roxas off of him. "THE COOKIE'S TALKING!!!!!!!! IT'S TALKING!!! IT CAN MOVE!" He screamed again and ran in a circle. Well what do you know? I take my last comment back. "OH DEAR GOD! IT HAS A HEAD TOO!!!" He screamed once more. And once again. He stopped and jumped into Roxas's arms. "HOLD ME!"

"Hell no," Roxas let Xemnas fall and went to pick up Axel again. "Come on, Axel. Let's get you back to normal before Larxene and I break our heads open with bricks..."

Larxene was just staring dumbfounded at Roxas as they left. "I need to go... I'll go shopping... yeah... shopping... I'll get Axel some little shirts from the pet shop... oh and maybe a chew toy!" She headed for the door and left Xemnas with the duo.

"Owww..." Xemnas moaned as he sat up. "Why do I like, feel like kissing like, Roxas and like, screaming my guts out? And like, -why am I talking like this?" Xemnas exclaimed. He shook his head and turned on the TV. "Hey! It's 'Are you smarter than a 5th grader!!'" He watched the show and tried to answer the questions, failing at every other question.

---

"Okay Axel, can you reverse the spell?" Roxas asked as he set Axel on the bed.

"Hm... I think so." Axel nodded. "Get me a mirror or bring me to one."

'_Roxas opened a drawer filled with random crap -hey! Is that an extra box of cookies I see? Oh, no, wait, those are a box of condoms... wait, CONDOMS?!?! How long has he had those?!?!?' _Axel thought in absolute shock. '_Maybe he's been waiting for me to make the move... I see... So then that mean... Oh Roxy-baby, I'M COMING!!' _Axel cried as he made it his life goal to get Roxas into bed.

"Here," Roxas said as he placed a mini mirror in front of Axel.

"Thanks," Axel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He let out the breath of air calmly and raised his arms. He chanted a small spell and thrust his hands forward toward the mirror. The spark of red light reflected back and hit Axel. slowly, but surely, Axel grew back into the Axel we know and love. He grinned and instantly tackled Roxas. "Oh Roxas! I know you've been waiting for this your entire life! Fuck me, baby!!"

Roxas choked on air at the last part. "What is wrong with you? I don't want to-!" He was interrupted by a chaste kiss to the lips. He didn't protest, but he didn't exactly return it either. He closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable with the weight on him before wrapping his arms around Axel. When Axel's tongue ran against Roxas's lower lip, his eyes snapped open and he immediately pushed Axel away. "Axel! You perv!" He blushed.

"Aw Roxas, come on!" Axel grinned. "I'm starting to think you found me more attractive when I was a cookie more so than how I am now!"

"...Maybe," Roxas answered with a grin of his own.

"Oh that's cold, Roxy, real cold." Axel hugged his Roxas and kissed his forehead. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you too," Roxas blushed but didn't mind returning Axel's hug. "You owe me a glass of chocolate milk by the way."

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

"You're welcome."

---

TA: Well, how was that? It was pretty random so sorry, but yeah... I hoped you liked it! 3 I'll see you guys next time!!


	16. Secrets Behind the Words

TA: O-M-G! It's been so long since I've updated. I've just been busy with school lately, that's all. I've got this science project coming up and I can't get together with my group because our restrictions are preventing us from doing it on any one day. It's seriously messed up. Well, instead of hearing me rant off about my personal life, here's chapter... what chapter is this? It's... sixteen! I can't believe it's chapter sixteen already! I'm so happy! -cries profusely- I have ninety-four reviews, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. -hugs everyone- Oh, and just a little head's up, this will be the last random chapter. After this one, I'll be starting the ending. Wait, before I get to the story, are koala's bears? I forgot. I'm terrible when it comes to information about animals.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Dollmaker**

**Chapter 16: Secrets Behind the Words**

**---**

"Roxy, hon, I'm cravin' chinese," Axel called from the bed.

"Axel, baby, you sound pregnant," Roxas retorted. He was typing casually on his computer and didn't even bother to glance back at his adorable little redhead. "If you really want chinese, order some for everyone."

"Everyone?" Axel whined.

"Axel, get food for everyone so you don't turn out looking like a redheaded koala bear," Roxas said.

"...Koala bears are cute," he chimed in happily.

Roxas rolled his eyes and took the phone off the receiver. "Here," he tossed the phone over his shoulder carelessly without so much as trying to aim. "I'm busy so you'll have to talk by mimicking my voice." Axel nodded and turned on the phone. He dialed the number and pressed it to his ear. Yes, our Axel has memorized the number for the chinese place. Poor little chibi. Just as someone came onto the phone with a bored 'hello,' Roxas let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"GET IT AWAAAY!" he shrieked. "It burns!!!" Roxas suddenly pushed away from his computer desk and fell backwards on his rolling chair. He groaned as he hit his head on the laminate flooring. His parents had the great idea of changing his soft, wonderful, clean carpet for cold, hazardous wooden floors. Seriously, it was hazardous. They had someone wax the living room floor and that day was not pretty. He slipped at least five times in the first two minutes. His bum was sore for a good ten minutes.

"Uhm... hold on," Axel said, taking on Roxas's voice. He rushed over to the blonde and tried to help him up. "You okay, Roxy?" He asked, regaining his normal voice for a while.

"As close as okay can get," Roxas mumbled. "I feel like I've been scarred for life." He shivered visibly and glanced at the computer over Axel's arms. "I suggest you not look at that." He advised as Axel began to lean toward the brightly lit screen.

"Is it really that bad?" He questioned.

"Would you call Larxene dressed in a stripper's outfit and Xemnas in a cowboy get up 'that bad?'" Roxas asked as the picture slowly began to seep into his pure innocent mind. He slowly inched Axel away from the computer before curiousity got the best of him. "Didn't you want chinese?" Roxas reminded, nodding his head to the forgotten phone.

"Oh, right," Axel shook his head and shuffled over to the bed. He picked up the phone and cleared his throat. "Hi, sorry about that." He put up his 'Roxas' voice and did a good job at getting his personality. "Okay well," Axel began. He started to order his food while Roxas clamped a hand over his eyes and tried to walk over to the computer blindly. He banged his foot onto the fallen chair and cursed as he tripped and his his stomach on the desk.

"Son of a--" Roxas cut himself short as he opened his eyes to examine his knee. The moment his eyes met with the screen once again, Roxas gulped a lump that had formed at his throat. He immediately grabbed the mouse and clicked furiously on the red and white botton with the 'x' on it. His computer didn't like this sudden action and... froze. Roxas's face paled as he slunk beneath his desk. "Too... much... exposure... to cousin... and... Xemnas..." he mumbled as he started to rock back and forth in his place under the silver desk.

"Ok, thanks. So you'll be here in twenty minutes, right?" Axel asked while twirling a piece of his hair around his fingers. He said a quick 'goodbye' to the guy on the other end and hung up before putting his attention back to Roxas. "Uhm... Roxy, are you all right?" Axel asked, his voice once again smooth and sexy. Axel ducked under the desk and held out a hand to Roxas for him to take. "Come on, you don't have to look. I'll change it."

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's arm rapidly and whispered darkly, "It is _evil_." His eyes had dark rings beneath them as if he hadn't slept in days. "Don't look, Axel."

"Okay," Axel rolled his eyes and left Roxas there as he peered at the screen. There it was, staring right at Axel in all its hideous glory. "Who... who took this picture?" Axel gulped as he lifted a quivering hand to the mouse. He pried his eyes slowly away from the picture to the bars above it with the 'to' and 'from' address bars. "...sugarissweet... Sora?" Axel glanced down at Roxas to see if his assumption was correct and, in fact, it was correct. "I'm going to ban him from our kitchen. Now to get this disturbing picture away before I turn crazy." He clicked on the exit button, but alas, technology hates cute, adorable redheads.

It was frozen.

---

A soft knock echoed into Roxas's room. Nothing responded, nothing had even moved in the large room. The door creaked open slowly as a blonde head poked itself into the room. "Roxas? Axel?" Larxene called. She opened the door fully and stepped into the room. "I wonder where they could have gone." She said skeptically, examining the room. She shrugged her shoulders and was about to head back out until she heard rhythmical tapping from the other side of the room. She stopped short and turned on her heel warily.

Larxene traveled across the room in search of the source of all that incessent tapping. Her teal eyes scanned over the section of the room which she was positive held the source. She stopped in front of a toppled chair and Roxas's computer. The screen had put up the screensaver, which consisted of chibi Axels chasing after a chibi Roxas all around the screen. (Compliments of Axel, of course.)

"Roxas?" She repeated once more. She put a hand on the desk and ducked down to check under it. "What are the two of you doing down there?"

Roxas and Axel were both in the fetal position rocking themselves back and forth in the small space under the desk. Their eyes were dilated and they would bump heads every once in a while, but nothing seemed to be able to take them out of their daze. Roxas had a death grip on his legs while Axel sucked his thumb, and the tapping noise was their heads hitting the wooden floors. Eventually though, their eyes drifted to Larxene when she wouldn't stop calling their names.

They made eye contact.

"Are you two alright?" Larxene asked, reaching a hand toward Axel's shoulder.

"She's gonna rape me!!!!" he screamed and bolted upright. If only he weren't so tall, he might have not passed out, but Axel had to be in his regular form and hit the top of the desk. "...Ow..." Axel drifted downward as the world spiraled around him in his eyes.

"Axel! Are you okay?" Larxene asked, ignoring his first words to her all day.

Roxas on the other was staring from the corner of the desk where no light reached. He hissed at Larxene as if she were an enemy. He backed away from her hand as she tried to reach for him.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" Larxene exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. She stood up and for some reason she had the urge to check Roxas's computer. She moved the mouse lightly so as to remove the screen saver. Her face flushed as she saw the picture on the screen. It covered the whole screen with her on a pole in a stripper's outfit and Xemnas in a cowboy get-up... playboy style. She closed out easily and turned off the computer hastily. "Where did you get this?" she shrieked.

At that moment, as if on cue, a happy brunette came bounding into the room. "Roxas! Your chinese food is here!"

Larxene's body trembled. It wasn't from fear or anger. Oh no, it was far worse than just anger. This was all-out rage. Sora was about to feel the wrath of a furious woman and you know that can never turn out pretty. "Sora..." She called in a menacing tone.

Sora looked at her. "Oh, hi Larxene, what're you doing in here? Harrassing Axel I suppose," he assumed, not all that surprised.

"No," she answered promptly. "I'm going to kill you, brat!!" She lunged at Sora and chased him out of the room.

"Hey, food's here Axel, let's go," Roxas said, getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

"Yeah. I'm starving," Axel grinned and followed him out.

The two walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. They would make great spies, no?

---

As Larxene and Axel fought over the last portion of rice and noodles, Roxas cracked open his fortune cookie. He cracked one half even more and pops one part of the cookie into his mouth. Roxas never really put much faith into fortune cookies, but he liked reading them anyway. It gave him something to laugh about when the days were rough. For example, once, he had lost his wallet to a bully, failed an exam and even lost his homework to a dog on the way to school, but when he came home, there was one remaining cookie. It read, 'Smile, because you never know when someone's going to fall in love with it.'

Larxene's and Axel's fight became into one that consisted of magic and spells. Everyone took for cover under the closest thing to keep away the two furious magicians.

Roxas dropped his fortune cookie on the table amongst the rest of them and bundled together with Sora and Riku. "Stop fighting, the both of you!" Roxas yelled as Sora and Riku just sat there with him, not really caring about the older teens. When they heard an explosion not too far from them (perhaps the bag of fortune cookies), Roxas stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR GOD HELP ME, I WILL MAKE YOU BOTH LIVE ON THE STREET AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two stopped in their tracks and let their arms fall to their sides. They gave each other one last glare and sat on opposite sides of the kitchen.

Roxas sighed as he sat back into his chair and picked up his fortune cookie. "_Love those you cherish, but also cherish those you love_," Roxas cocked his head to the side. Wasn't that the basics of basics when it comes to that? He shook his head and let it slip out of his fingers and into the wastebasket. "What was the point in that one?" Roxas popped in the rest of his cookie.

He crunched on it and clambered onto the high legged chair, the stool so to say. He rested his head on his hand as he propped up his elbow. Riku and Sora were sharing a plate of food and were feeding each other playfully. Riku had placed an eggroll firmly between his lips, leaving one end sticking out. He leaned in toward Sora with a glint in his eye. Sora grinned and accepted the offer in the form of a kiss. Sora enveloped the eggroll and bit off his piece, but didn't pull way from the silver-haired hottie just yet. Sora let his lips linger on Riku's as he munched on his piece slowly. He gulped it down and put a hand to Riku's cheek; Riku copied Sora.

Roxas averted his center of attention elsewhere. Anything other than watching his little brother make out with his boyfriend. "Love those you cherish, but also cherish those you love..." Roxas mumbled. That was strangely ironic. He watched as Larxene huffed away from Axel and picked up a cookie. Axel was happily slurping away his noodles while Larxene pouted, taking her anger out on the cookie. She tore it in half recklessly, sending bits of cookie every which way and popped one whole chunk into her mouth. She slid the slip of paper out of the cookie and read it through the chunk in her mouth.

"_Sweets are not always sweet, be careful what you wish for_," Larxene read. "Wow, that's like, so, amazing." She rolled her eyes and tossed it with ease over her shoulder. "I wish cookies were samurais and they had their own cookie world." She pointed out to ridicule the last statement, 'be careful what you wish for.' Larxene shoved the last piece of the cookie into her mouth and glared at Axel with hate waves transferring from her eyes to his head.

Roxas scoffed. That line was so cliche. Seriously though, 'be careful what you wish for?' How much more cliche can you get? These fortune cookie fortunes are losing their touch! As soon as Larxene finished off her cookie, the lights went out. Axel stopped eating, Riku and Sora stopped making out and Roxas and Larxene gave each other blank stares.

"Maybe the power company's having problems," Larxene suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Sora pushed a curtain to the side and looked out. The other houses were lit and nothing seemed to be wrong with anyone else. "The rest of the houses in the block are perfectly normal."

"Well..." Larxene tried to think of another excuse.

A bright light suddenly appeared out of nowhere blinding everyone. The entire kitchen was lit up with a single glow as everyone shielded their eyes. It came from right above Larxene and as the light faded away, a circular object hovered above her head. All eyes were on it as a shrill scream escaped through Larxene's lips. She toppled over and fell off her chair in a fright.

"Hi Master!" an excited voice greeted. The object in the air was... (a/n: dun dun dun! You can guess this!) yes, that's right a chocolate chip cookie!! It wore samurai clothing and a miniature katana hanging by its waist loosely. It floated over to Axel who had this expression looking as if he were about to attack it with his plate... or spar with it with his fork. "My name is Chocolate C. Cookie." The cookie suddenly wore a different expression, remindng everyone in the room of those old James Bond movies. "Cookie. Chocolate Cookie."

Axel took a step back. "Mas...-ter?" he repeated warily. What in the world did this crazy cookie mean by 'master?'

"Yes!" As soon as the small thing smiled, about nine more samurai cookies appeared around him. "All hail master Axel!" They all bowed in unison and kneeled on one knee. Then the leader stood up again. "We have come to serve you, my master!" it exclaimed in all seriousness and determination.

"Uhm... you don't need to," Axel said as a sweatdrop slid down his cheek. "I've had my fill of chocolate chip cookies to last me a lifetime." The incident of his little transformation was still fresh in his mind and he really did not want a repeat of that. He took a few steps back as the leader persisted on with his allegiance to Axel. "You know, I kind of want that fortune cookie..."

"Consider it done!" Cookie dashed to the counter and brought his cookie to Axel.

Larxene was still on the floor gaping at the floating cookies Axel took a bite from his cookie unnerved by the whole situation. She plopped down onto the nearest chair and continued to stare in awe. Was this some weird dream? ...Was she getting punk'd?!

Axel looked at the cookie and looked toward the front door. He left the kitchen all the while not prying his eyes away from the cookies. He opened the front door cautiously as to not arouse any suspicion. That was a really innocent act, no? He pulled open the door and drew in a big breath of air. "All of you!" He yelled. "GO FETCH!!!!!!!" Axel threw his cookie out the door and onto the street.

The samurai cookies raced after it, including their leading cookie.

Axel slammed the door close and ran up the stairs, ignoring the cars honking and the obvious car crash. He ran into his room and closed it, applying all the locks and even an alarm system... for one room. He barred down the windows, hid in a corner and began to suck on his thumb profusely.

"No... more... cookies..." he chanted in a strange and distorted voice.

Downstairs, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Larxene were staring at the front door which burst open. Xemnas ran into the house screaming and frantically flailing his arms around at attacking, floating cookies. None of them stopped it... This was just all too weird for them to even uttera sound.

"Help me!" Xemnas shrieked as he tripped over a chair.

"Die, enemy of our master!" Chocolate Cookie announced as he pulled out his tiny, little sword. He jumped in front of Xemnas and pointed it at his nose. "Die!" He plunged the katana straight at Xemnas which succeeded in putting a small drop of blood on his nose, yet still, Xemnas shrieked and clambered himself onto the chair that had originally tripped him.

"Larxene! Save me!" Xemnas wailed while making an attempt of swatting away the oncoming bundle of cookies.

Sora just shrugged at Xemnas and pulled out his own fortune, not at all scared of what might come. Okay, I lied, he was terribly frightened, but curiousity overcame him. He pulled the seemingly harmless cookie out of its wrapper and broke it in half. He slid the paper out of its crumbly shell and read it aloud.

"_To go on living, one must fight its demons within_," Sora read. "Okay... Totally did not get that, but oh well. Nothing's happened to me."

"Yet," Larxene finished even though that's what they were all thinking.

A shrill scream echoed down into the kitchen. They gave each other quizzical looks, wondering who it could be. Then it hit them like a ton of bricks. "Axel." They all whispered together as they raced up the stairs, leaving Xemnas to go into the fetal position on the kitchen chair. The samurai cookies followed the rest up the stairs in fear for their unarmed master.

Larxene managed to undo all the locks Axel had done on his door in less than a minute, leaving Roxas to give her a strange look. "This is why I tell people to get a dog," she shrugged and kicked down Axel's bedroom door. "Axel, baby?"

"Mm hm nng!!"

Their eyes were brought to the center of room which consisted of Axel on a stick on top of a pot of boiling water. He was being turned like a chicken ready for roasting by... mini, chibi Axel with fangs, horns, long red tails and pitchforks?! They were all dancing around the pot in this creepy dance that they had made up and were chanting... Chibi-Axel Language?? This did not seem right at all...

"Axel!" Roxas and Larxene shrieked, petrified at the scene before them.

"Master!" Chocolate yelled as he and the rest of his cookie buddies charged into the room, initiating an all out war for Axel. All the while, Larxene and Roxas rushed to his side and freed him from his bindings.

"C'mon Axel, let's get you out of here." Larxene mumbled as they made their way through the tiny people at their feet.

They ran down to the kitchen quickly and quietly as to not let the others know they had left. As if it wasn't noticeable. They sat on the kitchen table, all the while ignoring Xemnas on one of the chairs.

"Okay, so how the hell did this all happen?" Riku asked, annoyed beyond words. "First creepy cookie things pop out of nowhere and claim that Axel is their master, and now mini Axel demons were trying to cook him alive! What next, a world made entirely out of cookies and the president is Axel?!"

They all stayed quiet, except for Larxene who paled at his words. "Please don't jinx it." She whispered. "When I opened my fortune cookie, I said, 'I wish cookies were samurais and they had their own cookie world,' if I remember correctly."

Riku's eye twitched. "You people annoy me so."

"Tell me about it," Roxas said with a roll of his eyes. "I live with them." He scowled as Riku opened another fortune cookie. "Don't you DARE read that aloud."

Riku smirked. "Well it's only fair for me to have MY cookie, Roxas." He cracked it open and took out the slip of paper just like the others had done before. "_Don't be afraid to take a chance, to risk it all. The end is near." _Riku stared at it in confusion. "I never was good at this kind of stuff," he shook his head. "You have any ideas, Roxas?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded, his eyes staring past Riku's shoulder. "Maybe you should take a chance... and go through _that_." Roxas pointed to a glowing circular object not too far from Riku.

Riku whirled around to be met face to face with that glowing white portal that was floating through mid-air. "Where... is that going to take me, if I do go through it?" Riku asked, not entirely sure he should 'take a chance.' "Well, it said that the end is near, so maybe if I go through it, I can stop this insanity?"

"But it could also mean that if you don't go through it, our world could 'end.' Maybe explode into an oblivion?" Roxas asked causually.

"I never could understand how you could say such morbid stuff with such a calm expression." Sora shook his head.

Roxas turned to Sora. "It comes natural to me, living alone and having no need to worry about other people." He shrugged and turned to Riku. "Are you going or not?"

Riku glared at Roxas before standing up straight. "Yeah, I'm going." He stood in silence, trying to keep his confidence... Sadly, it didn't last long. "Isn't anyone going to stop me?" He cried as he turned around with pleading eyes. He turned to Sora. "Sora...?" He had a small ray of hope but Sora shook his head with a grin.

"You can do it, Riku!!" Sora cheered on.

Riku sighed in defeat and pulled in a large amount of air into his lungs. "Okay, wish me luck!" With that, Riku ran forward and into the glowing white abyss, not knowing where this path could lead him.

As Riku disappeared, the rest stayed silent, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"What now?" Roxas asked. At that moment, the lights flickered on and off again. Roxas clenched his fists. "Did someone open another fortune cookie?" He asked through gritted teeth as the lights blacked out.

"Uhm..." Larxene grinned sheepishly and held up the slip of paper. She turned to it and read it aloud, "_Alone in another world, how terrifying it must be. Join your friend with a new discovery you shall see." _Larxene paused. "Y'know, that's the first rhyming one we've-!"

"Larxene?" Asked Axel, wondering why she had stopped so suddenly. "Larxene?" He asked a bit more panicked.

"Larx?" Sora asked, his voice cracking a bit. "Not you too!!"

"Axel, Sora," Roxas called. "Can you see-!"

"Roxy?!" Axel shrieked frantically.

"Rox!!" Sora cried in horror as he could no longer see his brother's silhouette in the shadows. "Axel, where'd Roxas-?!"

"Sora!!" Axel trembled in fear. This was not happening. This was just some weird dream that wouldn't end for him. Yeah, that's it, he's probably going to wake up at any moment from this nightmare. "Roooxxxyyyy-!!" Axel screamed as his surrounding were covered in a blinding light.

"Axel!" came a chorus of his friend's voices as he fell down. Before he hit the ground, many pairs of hands caught him before he fell to his doom.

"What the..." Axel trailed off as he saw his friends surrounding him and put him to his feet. "Where are we?"

"In a cookie world," Sora shrugged. "Just like Larxen and Riku said."

"...Am I the pres-... -ident...?" Axel looked up at a big sign which has him in cookie form holding a thumbs up and saying 'vote for Axel' in the background. "I guess that answers that." He said, officially creeped out by the wierdness of that day.

"Yup," Roxas agreed.

They were standing on what seemed to be a cookie dough sidewalk, not too far from them was a cookie dough street and cookie dough buildings. The lamposts and street light were made of chocolate and gumdrops and a small puddle was made out of milk. Perhaps that was their 'rain.' Even the trees and animals were made of cookies... awkward.

"There you are, master!" Chocolate popped out of nowhere and greeted them. "Welcome to Cookeeville!"

"Cookeeville?" Axel asked.

Chocolate nodded. "Well, I should get you guys back to your world before the balance is messed up." He raised his hands as they were once again enveloped in a familiar light.

"This is where we part, humans," Chocolate smiled. "We had fun today! Oh, and everything is right where it should be." He smiled and disappeared himself.

The group stood in absolute silence with the light on and working.

"I will never look at Chinese food, cookies, and fortune cookies the same way again," Riku shook his head.

"Agreed." They all said in unison. This would be one of those days that would stay in the back of your mind no matter how hard you try to get it out.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR GUYS' FAULT!!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed. He pointed at Larxene and Axel.

"What?" The two asked. "What'd we do?"

"While you were fighting with your stupid spells, YOU HIT THE BAG OF FORTUNE COOKIES!"

"Did..." They trailed off before laughing nervously. "So we did..."

Sora, Riku, Roxas and even Xemnas advanced on them. "You two will pay." They said with venom on their words.

---

TA: Whoa, that's probably the longest chapter I have ever written in... ever. This was a really random chapter, I swear. I just hope I don't get shot because of it. -nervous laughter- Well anyway, I'd like to hear from you guys! Peace out!


	17. Hey Roxy, Did Ya Know

**The Dollmaker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 17: Hey Roxy, Did Ya Know that the Past Tends to Bite You in the Ass?**

---

"Oh my God! I have to study for final exams!" Roxas screamed as he wobbbled into the room. He was carrying several textbooks and a stack of papers that had reached far past the top of his head. "Axel! Help meeeee!"

"Uhm, Roxy?" Axel asked as he looked over the kitchen counter. His face was covered in flour and parts of his hair was sparkling from the sugar.

"Too... many... AAAHHH!!!" Roxas tripped as he entered the kitchen. He landed face first into the ground while his stuff scattered itself onto the floor and into the air. His papers were sent flying about the room and fell slowly upon him like long, rectangular feathers. "Ow..." Roxas groaned.

"Roxy! Be careful!" Axel scolded as he rushed to his poor baby. He helped up the younger boy and looked to see what he had tripped on. Axel easily took off the apron that was once hanging loosely against him, and threw it on the table.

Roxas leaned on Axel and glanced over his shoulder. "Cheese..." Roxas said.

"Yeah. Cheese..." Axel repeated. "I didn't know it was there..."

"I... I... I slipped on a freaking piece of CHEESE?!?" Roxas smacked Axel. "What are you doing in here anyway?!"

"Uhm... making cookies, cake and nacho cheese dip!" Axel grinned happily. "The dip didn't go so well..." He looked sideways to the mess and really saw what he had done. There was cheese on the floor and on the ceiling, chocolate chips stuck to the roof and pieces of cake smushed onto the wall. That was a mess, and Axel was the reason for it, as always.

"I can tell!" Roxas shot at him.

"I'm sorry!" Axel apologized.

"Forget it." Roxas sighed. "I'm going to study. PLEASE, don't bother me."

"Okay Cheese-chan." Axel replied with a sly grin.

Roxas' hand twitched at the new nickname. It wasn't even his fault that he slipped on it! How was he supposed to know that his magical puppet of doom would go to the trouble of trying to make cake, cookies and NACHO CHEESE DIP. IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!! God, he just wanted to smack that idiot!

"I'll be in my room..." Roxas sighed as he trudged up the stairs.

"I'll see you later, Cheese-chan!" Axel teased.

"Don't call me CHEESE-CHAN!!!!"

---

Roxas groaned as he was missing a vital object. "I forgot my textbooks." Roxas opened the door leading to the hallway and saw Axel holding all of his stuff in a neat little pile.

"Missing something?" Axel grinned.

Roxas smiled at him. "Thanks." He took his stuff from the redhead and nearly fell over from the weight. "How do you make this look so easy?!"

Axel steadied the blonde and took it all from him. "I don't know what you'd do without me, Cheese-chan. I really don't."

"Me neither... Cookie-kun." Roxas countered with a smirk.

"Hey! It was so not my fault that I was turned into a cookie!" Axel protested, waving his hands and arms as he did so.

"Yup, I know, but I'm still going to call you 'Cookie-kun.'" Roxas laughed.

"Then I'm still going to call you Cheese-chan!"

The two laughed at their childishness although it isn't anything new to them.

"Well, call me if you need anything." Axel said.

"Will do, Cookie-kun."

"Later, Cheese-chan," Axel winked at Roxas before closing the door behind him.

Roxas rolled his eyes with an amused smile. He turned around and plopped himself onto the chair in front of his desk with an exasperated sigh. "Looks like it's time to hit the books." He said grudgingly. He thrust open a book and pulled out a notebook with a pen attached to the top. He had every intention to study the entire night and had a determined glint in his eye.

Fatigue marks appeared at the top of Roxas' brow after staring at the same line for the past 2 minutes. It doesn't sound long, but when you actually do it, it feels almost endless. "I... don't get it at all..." he mumbled. He dropped his pen and propped his elbow up and rested his head on it. "I cannot wait until this is all over." He breathed out before writing down who knows what into his notebook.

---

"Axel-baby!!" A girly cry came from the kitchen as Axel was halfway down the stairs.

Axel stopped in midstep. "Oh crap! It's Larxene!" He cursed before running back up the stairs, but as soon as he got to the last step, he paused and stared at Roxas' closed door. "But I don't want to bother him today..."

"Axel!" Came another yell from beneath him.

Axel tensed and immediately ran down the hall, but tripped and landed right on his face. "Ow..." He raised his head and rubbed his nose which was in unbelievable pain for just falling.

"There you are!" The female blonde's voice exclaimed happily from the base of the stairs.

Axel's head whipped behind him in horror. He stood up slowly, acting casual before making a dash to the end of the hall to Roxas' room. "Rox-!" Axel was tackled down from behind before he could even touch the doorknob.

Larxene covered his mouth held his arms behind his back. She laughed evilly and the light in her eyes almost made her seem like the most horrible thing that could ever happen to a man. "Were you trying to run away from me Axel?" Larxene asked as if to taunt him. "Because you know, you've been doing that ever since you've come into this world."

Axel began to sweat. This couldn't turn out good. Larxene was definitely in a bad mood... But why the hell did she have to take it out on him?!

"You're not going to run away from me _now,_ are you?" Larxene asked, not once removing her hand for Axel to speak so all the redhead could do was shake his head nervoulsy if he wanted to stay in this world for another day more.

"Good," Larxene smiled sweetly at him with a bright light that could blind all mankind.

Axel's eyes felt like burning as he squinted to watch her.

"Now come on, let's go on a date!" Before Axel could do anything to protest against the idea, he was already being dragged out of the house and into a car that apparently belonged to Larxene. The two drove away with one as happy as a chipmunk while the other dreading the fact that Roxas was related to the woman sitting beside him.

---

"Axel?" Roxas asked as he opened the door to the hallway. He looked around but found no one. He shrugged and closed the door as he mumbled, "I guess I was just hearing things." He shook his head and picked his pen back up.

Just as Roxas was about to begin again and restart from where he left off, the doorbell rang, and Roxas stood up to answer it. As he walked closer and closer and closer the door, he opened it, unknowing what lay ahead in his future.

"Hi, can I help you?" Roxas asked without a care in the world as he stared at the blue haired person before him.

"Yeah, are you Roxas Strife?" The strange man asked as he peered at Roxas through his black hoodie, his smile anything but friendly.

---

"Where are we going?" Axel asked Larxene almost in a whining tone.

"It's a surprise," Larxene said as she gave Axel a flirtatious wink. "And you're going to enjoy spending time with me!!" She exclaimed happily. When she received silence in return, she immediately snapped her head in his direction and forcefully yelled "You got THAT?!?!"

Axel jumped in his seat, surprised at her outburst. "Y-Yes, maa'm!!" He replied, having a feeling of a new man being added into the army with the toughest sergeant as his boss. He shivered. He could totally see Larxene in the military, even if she was unbelievably perky.

He sighed as thoughts of the past flooded his mind. If only he wasn't so stupid before, he would've had a blissful life with Roxas and not have had to go through this whole nightmare about turning into a doll. The past... It was as clear as water and as vivid as real life to Axel, even though Roxas was completely unaware of it.

He closed his eyes peacefully, and a smile adorned his lips.

'_Y'know something Roxas? I don't think you know it but, back then... your name was still Roxas. Isn't that funny.'_ Axel chuckled to himself lightly. '_Normally, when people are reborn, they take on new identities, but you didn't change at all. Not at all. For that I'm glad. The Council sure was generous with us... weren't they?'_

Axel let the sound of the wind passing by the car drown out Larxene's voice as he let the car rock him to sleep, sending him back a few centuries back... back, back and further back... back into the time where his life was at its prime. Back to the time when the only problems in his life were getting into the council while trying to win a blonde in the process.

---

_The Council consisted of the best wizards, witches and the strongest human spirits. They governed all those related to the magical world and no one can defy them. They were not only the government, but the law as well. Everyone followed their orders and no one was to go against them. That was the Council._

_Or so most people like to say._

_Truth was, they were really very easy going people, doing their job because no one else would. Every century, the Council would change its members and reincarnate their previous members into a new life. There were only ever 5 Council members at a time and all cooperated well. And so, the time came for the Council to have a member change. This was always the time when the members were most bothered with rookie wizards trying to become great, while the better choices hid in their forests with no intention becoming a council member._

_That wasn't always the case though. This year, there were two candidates for the top position. They were Roxas and Axel. Two very promising wizards that had perfect ancestry and the right motive for the job. Candidates like these two were definitely rare, but alas, there could only be one chosen for the position._

_The council was puzzled and could not make a decision between them. And so, they extended the change for the top position for a month while changing all other positions. The new council sent a letter to both Axel and Roxas, describing to them the details of their situation. They expected that neither would be happy with the outcome, but no one was prepared for what was truly brewing in their hearts._

_---_

_"Hey, Blondie, did you get the same letter that I did?" Axel asked Roxas as he leaned against the doorframe of Roxas's house._

_"Yes, I did," Roxas grumbled somewhat irritatedly. "I'm not happy about it either. I was hoping it was a joke, but it has the Coucil seal, so it's real...." He stood from his kitchen tabled and stormed out of the house, letting his winter boots make crunching noises in the snow. "To extend the position change and then have me battle it out with you. Ridiculous!!" _

_"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose if you fight me?" Axel asked, stalking the other male casually and following his footsteps in the snow, which were much shorter for him since his legs were obviously longer. He was mocking the blonde, no doubt, but it wasn't much fun until he made a reachtion for him. He smirked as the blonde flipped around angrily and suddenly appeared in front of him at a close range, an outraged expression on his face with burning blue eyes._

_"Lose? To you?!" Roxas backed off slightly. "Don't make me laugh. Something like that will not happen."_

_"How sure are you of that, hm, shorty?" Axel asked as he leaned down toward him._

_"As sure as the air I breathe!" Roxas shot._

_"The air you breathe, huh? What if you stop breathing?" The redhead asked with humor in his voice. He leaned down closer towards the blonde, and in turn, Roxas would lean back in the same movement._

_"I'll only stop breathing when I'm dead." Roxas eyed Axel like one would eye an annoying fly. Roxas was enraged, angry, hateful, but most of all, UNCOMFORTABLE. He did not like the sudden limit of free space and movement, but he wasn't about to complain for fear of making the redhead the victor of their fight._

_"I can prove you wrong." Axel whispered as a puff of white air escaped his lips. "I can make you stop breathing."_

_Two sentences sent Roxas's mind on full power. This was the time when Axel would attack. Roxas waited for some light, some movement from Axel that indicated he was going to use an offensive spell, and when he did, Roxas was prepared with a counter attack, no matter the spell he decided to use._

_Roxas was on his toes with tension that continually built up for the next few moments that passed and when Axel did nothing, Roxas spoke. "What was that? So you're just talk huh-?"_

_The next moment came as a blur to Roxas. He suddenly felt a tug at his waist and something warm press against his cold lips. Roxas shut his eyes and tried to push Axel away, but trying to gasp for air also. _

_The redhead had him in his grip and would not let neither Roxas's hips out of his arms or the other's lips escape him. Axel would show Roxas just how he can make him stop breathing. To stop time for him altogether. Axel would win the position and this was how he was going to do it. _

_Victory plan A: Make Roxas Fall in Love with Axel. Commencing._

_Roxas's lungs were burning and all he could do was move his lips with Axel's and grip at the redhead's coat until his knuckles turned white. His knees had buckled and the only thing keeping him up was Axel's hold on his waist. If not for that, he would have fallen long ago._

_"Can't... Br-...-eathe..." Roxas mumbled in pain, but he wouldn't have minded it. The thought disturbed him. He wouldn't have __minded __what? This unsightly kiss between rivals, a kiss between men no less? In exchange for the burn in his chest, he would be granted a kiss of ecstasy and he was... fine with that?_

_Axel pulled away from Roxas after the utterance of those two words. The two panted from the kiss and neither said anything for a while. Axel laughed then as he let his arms rest on Roxas's small shoulders. "I told you didn't I?" He whispered with sugar so thick it made honey look like salt. "I'd make you stop breathing..."_

_Roxas's face flushed as he covered his mouth with his arm. He didn't shrug Axel's arms off since he wasn't yet away of the transition. He could hardly think, let alone process the fact that he'd just been mocked. He kept his eyes on the ground and didn't dare look up to face his foe. That would be unthinkable at this point._

_"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Axel asked as he dipped his head slightly to get a better look at the blonde's face._

_Roxas looked up at the other male with determination. He wouldn't lose no matter how embarrassed he was. "N-NO! I... I can talk!" He had moved his arm away from his face and glared at Axel, but not even determination can hide the reddening blush across his cheeks, and even Axel could tell that it wasn't from the cold air of winter snow._

_The redhead was taken aback somewhat. Roxas's face wasn't what he expected it to be. He didn't expect his rival to look.... to look so __cute__ when he was embarrassed. Axel took his arms off the blonde's shoulders and took a step back. He smirked. "And quite well, I can see," Axel teased. He took a mental picture of his soon-to-be favorite person at that moment and made sure he kept that memory well._

_"Don't mess with me, you arrogant wizard!" Roxas exclaimed._

_"Ahhh well, I can't garuntee that, but I can promise you this, Blondie," Axel grinned and crossed his arms in his arrogant way. "I will win that position and I can also say that you will lose, but you'll lose willingly, got it memorized?"_

_"What do you mean, willingly?" Roxas asked unsteadily._

_"You'll see," Axel smirked as he disappeared using one of the many spells under his sleeve._

_---_

"AXEL YOU RETARD!!!" Larxene yelled in a whining voice. "You fell asleep!!"

Axel opened his eyes and yawned, blinking groggily as he got used to the bright lights in front of him. "Ugh, where are we?" He asked irritatedly, hating the fact that his memory was tarnished by this woman, and yet... something felt like it wasn't just her calling to him. The annoyance came first though. He glared at the sign that blinded him. His wonderful memory was ruined by what? A movie theater? "Are we going to watch a movie?"

"No, we're here to paint pictures," Larxene rolled her eyes. "Yes, so come on! We're gonna watch some scary movie called..."

Her voice became one with the background, but Axel caught some words that made it seem like he was listening if she ever questioned him about what she was saying.

---

Roxas had a massive headache when he came to. A groan erupted from the back of his throat when he moved his head. A wave of pain rippled through the left side of his body in the same instance. From what his lazy mind could tell, he was gagged and tied to a chair, preventing him from moving at all. So now the question was.... what the hell happened?!

All he could remember was a guy in a black hoodie asking him if he was Roxas Strife. And then what? ...Oh that's right. The dude suddenly smacked the left side of his head with a baseball bat.

Roxas mentally swore a thousand colorful rainbows. How in hell did that happen?! He has a guardian, doesn't he? So where is he when he _finally _ needs him?!

'_Axel?? Where are you? Axel!!' _Roxas thought, mentally calling for his guardian. Too bad for him though, Axel was sound asleep in Larxene's car, dreaming about their past blissfully while smiling in his sleep.

"So you're awake now huh?" The hooded man appeared from the shadows of the vast and empty room. He pulled down his hood to reveal his face. Blue hair framed his face with a style that was clearly never 'in' style. He smiled at Roxas with a somewhat disturbing intent. "Roxas Strife, son of the millionaires Cloud and Tifa Strife. How easy it was to capture you. I would have thought that you would at least have your house guarded or something. If I knew you were this easy to kidnap, I'd have done it earlier!" The man released Roxas from the gag to let him speak.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, stalling for time. He continued calling for Axel, but still no response.

"I kidnapped you so that I can get some money, duh!" The man responded.

"Just who are you?" Roxas asked.

"Well, since you probably won't live the to tell anyone, my name is Saix. How do you do?" He asked with mock sincerity.

"Then Saix... what do you plan to do with the money?" Roxas asked. "You couldn't be doing this for no reason. That'd make you selfish."

"Then I'm selfish. So kill me. I want money so that I can live my life easy. No big deal at all." He replied. "I don't really have anything against you kid, but I want an easy life, so I'm afraid that you're going to have to be the sacrifice."

Roxas eyed the man. If only he had learned how to use magic himself and didn't rely on Axel so much. If only he could! If only Axel were here, he could be out of this situation soon, but he wasn't and Roxas was on his own. What a terrible time to be alone... If only Axel could hear his thoughts, and if only he could hear his...

---

_'This is it,' Roxas thought. 'Today's the day when they finally choose one of us.' He stood side by side with Axel as they were analyzed by the current Council and the thousands of onlookers on the sidelines. Roxas's eyes drifted to the redhead. He had been awfully fidgety that day. Probably nerves. It happens. He knew he was going to win, no matter who they chose. If they had chosen him, he'd win. If they had chosen __Roxas__, he'd still win, and Roxas wouldn't have regretted either decision because in that month where they were supposed to battle it out, instead, Roxas fell in love with the redhead._

_So if they in fact, chose him, Roxas would decline and hand the position to Axel and even though he knew it was all Axel's plan from the beginning, he didn't care. Roxas loved him and wouldn't be able to bring himself to take what Axel wanted so much away from him._

_"We have decided on who will succeed me." Came Mickey's voice. "And so, with this new era, we welcome...." Mickey paused for a moment to emphasize. "...Axel to the new Council."_

_Roxas closed his eyes and smiled contentedly as he clapped with the others around him. He looked at Axel who was the only one not showing some happy expression. It made Roxas wonder why. They were all happy for him, including himself, so why wasn't he? Instead, it seemed like he was emitting a feeling of depression instead. It was only then that Roxas noticed that Axel didn't once look at him that day, and if he did, he would turn away immediately._

_"Stop it," Axel whispered softly. When no one responded, he yelled it. "STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!!!!!" The audience grew silent along with the Council. He glared at the Council, not so much as anger, but guilt. "I... I can't accept this. Give it to Roxas. He deserves it."_

_Roxas stopped clapping. "Axel...? Are you okay?" He looked at his former lover worriedly. "What nonsense are you spouting? You deserve it. You win."_

_Axel paused and glanced at Roxas hesitantly. "No, Roxas, I don't. I... All this time, I've been manipulating you. I made you fall in love with me so that I would have the upper hand! I-!"_

_"Axel, I know that already." Roxas said. "You're not that great a person to_ _make__ me fall in love with you. I fell in love with you on my own. So just accept the position and be happy." He smiled at Axel to assure him that he wasn't lying. "I really do love you."_

_"No, you don't! I can't... I just can't Roxy!" Axel exclaimed as he shook his head. "I can't accept it knowing that I did something so dirty to you!"_

_"What you did wasn't dirty." Roxas took a few steps towards Axel and wrapped his arms around his neck, though having to go on his tippy toes to do so. "I didn't think so at all." Roxas whispered in his ear to calm him down. "Please believe it when I say it. __I love you__." With that, he kissed Axel softly on his lips._

_Axel went rigid with surprise and could hardly ignore the sudden gasps and 'aw's spread out around him. Just as he was about to relax into the kiss, something shiny caught his eye. This something was coming closer and closer... Axel's eyes widened as he swirled around with Roxas, and shoved him into the sidelines with brute force. As he did so, a long, double-edged sword pierced his heart, which was where Roxas's head would've been earlier._

_He fell to his knees with loud thud and could hardly tell if Roxas was the one calling his name or not._

_"A-Axel, stay with me," Roxas pleaded as he rushed back to the redhead. "I won't let you die. You can't die now. Not after all the things that you put me through. You can't just __die__ after making me fall in love with you!!"_

_Axel smiled. "Well, hey, at least now our problem's solved."_

_Roxas found it hard to smile back. "How can you smile at a time like this? LIVE DAMN IT!!"_

_"Nah... This is what I deserve after all." Axel grinned. "Maybe your life'll be brighter without me in it. You always did say that your days always got darker when I came 'round."_

_Roxas didn't respond at first._

_"And know that, I loved you too, so don't have any doubts about that, okay?" Axel continued to grin, even though he knew his was on death row. "And who knows, maybe we'll meet again, so..." He racked up a cough as blood dripped from his lips and blending into his fiery red hair. "Until that time... See ya, Blondie."_

_Axel's smile drifted away from his lips and his eyes slowly closed into what seemed like a deep sleep, but Roxas knew better. He would have liked to think it really was only just that, but reality was not so generous. Having just met him, seemed like a gift enough._

_Roxas's eyes were filled to the brim with tears and overflowed with the passing of seconds. "A-Axel... stop messing around... don't say things like that... It was only dark when you were around because you were bright enough to cast larger shadows around my lonely self. And I don't want to meet you again. I want to see you __now__. __Right__now!!__Come__back__to__me!__ Axel!!" Roxas cried long and hard that day, and no one dared to disturb him._

_Axel had died that day, in exchange for Roxas to live on._

_---_

"Axel, are you listening to me?!" Larxene asked.

"Yeah," Axel replied somewhat distant. "I was just thinking."

"Oh? What about?" She asked.

"Just the past."

"Well, forget about the past already! What matters is right now!"

Axel smiled bitterly. "I will never forget the past."

Larxene stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Whatever, let's go inside and get some seats." She grabbed Axel's arm and dragged him into the darkly lit theater room and sat down with a huge popcorn bucket and a single drink, which she so discreetly put between them and it just so happened it had two straws. One was directed at her, and the other one was facing Axel.

Axel stared at the screen blankly. Why couldn't Roxy be this cute? It's just not cute with Larxene. He pouted in his head and immersed himself in his memories once again.

---

_The next thing that Axel knew was that he wasn't dead. Or, maybe he was and he just couldn't tell, but whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't heaven he was looking at. It was the Council. With Roxas at the front of them all._

_"...Axel?" Roxas asked warily, almost unsuredly._

_"Roxy? What's wrong? You sound like you're not sure it's me." Axel replied. Was it just him or did the Council table seem a bit too... how should I put it? __BIG__?_

_Roxas sighed a breath of relief. "Thank God, it worked." He smiled warmly at Axel. "Welcome back Axel."_

_"...What do you mean 'welcome back'? Aren't I dead?" Axel asked._

_"The Council has decided that we'll allow you one more chance at life. Not as a wizard, but as a future guardian for a wizard in the future." Roxas explained to him. "That's why you're in the form you're in right now."_

_"Form I'm in...?" Axel looked down at himself and it was only then did he noticed that his hands had no fingers and when he looked upon his reflected image on the polished wood of the Council table, he seemed to have the look of that of a... DOLL. "What the-!! Why am I doll?!"_

_"This Council has decided that we will start the Guardian System." Another member explained. He had blonde spikey hair and bright blue eyes. If one didn't know any better, they'd think he and Roxas were related. Father and son maybe for the older blonde seemed to be in his mid-twenties and no older, but maybe younger. "The Guardian System is when the Council chooses an old wizard or skilled being to be the guardian of a rookie wizard until they are skilled enough to be on their own. To be a guardian also provides its advantages. Not only do you get to live once again, but you are also allowed the choice to be reincarnated as we of the Council are."_

_'Ah, I know this guy. Cloud Strife. He was a skilled swordsman back in the human world and when he became a part of the Council, he was immediately catching onto magic by the first month.' Axel thought, taking a good look at him. 'People were right. They do look alike.' He moved his attention back to Roxas as if to affirm the other blonde's statement._

_Roxas nodded. "That's right. I make the dolls in which the spirits are to be transferred into since their bodies are no longer useful. You'll have to deal with having this type of body for a while. Hence my new title: 'Roxas, the Dollmaker.'" He paused, "So then, do you agree to this?"_

_Axel stared at Roxas in a puzzled manner. "Why should I?"_

_Roxas smiled. "I only suggested this new way for you." Roxas said. "In order for you to become a guardian you must at least spend one century in that form, and after that century, the Council then chooses who you will be the guardian of. And guess what? I get reincarnated in a century from now." He winked at the redhead. "So maybe I'll be able to see you train your wizard." He laughed at turned to the other members. "Everyone agrees so we only need your approval before adding you onto the list."_

_"...You got it. I'm in!" Axel exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'll definitely become a guardian!"_

_---_

'_Who'd ever figure I'd become __your__ guardian?' _Axel thought in amusement. That's when Axel froze.

'_AXEL!!!!! HELP ME, DAMN IT!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Roxas's desperate voice came in through to Axel's head like a loudspeaker on full volume, plus the subwoofer!

'_R-Roxy?!!?'_ He shot up immediately and ran out of the theater, without so much as a glance toward Larxene. '_What's wrong? What happened?!'_

'_Oh thank God! You heard me! I've been kidnapped!!' _Roxas yelled into his mind.

'_Kidnapped?!'_ Axel asked in disbelief.

'_Yes, kidnapped, so come and save me already!!'_ Roxas demanded.

'_I'm on it!'_ Axel thought.

'_Hurry!'_ Roxas insisted.

Axel waved his hand and sent several rays of light in all kinds of directions. "GET CLOUD AND TIFA STRIFE AND TELL THEM THE SITUATION AND HURRY!!!" He then disappeared into the ground and reappearing beside Roxas.

"WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT?!!?!" came Saix's loud voice.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, still not happy enough to relax though. "Get me out of here!" He tugged on the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Axel nodded and began untying Roxas, ignoring the blundering human not too far from them and not even bothering to send a glance at the man.

"Hey! Stop right there! If you don't, I'll shoot!" Saix threatened.

"You can see him?" Roxas asked.

"NO DUH," Saix shrieked.

"Then you're a wizard?"

"What are you talking about?" Saix asked. "Don't bring up some weird, retarded fairy tale crap!"

"What fairy tale crap?" Axel glared at the man when he was done untying Roxas from the rope. He paused. "No... It can't be." Axel stared at Saix for a long while. "How are you here right now?"

---

_"Hey, Roxy, I wanna know something before I go into a century of sleep." Axel said in front of the entire council._

_"Really? What is it?" Roxas asked, expecting something pleasant._

_"Who wanted you dead that day?"_

_Roxas paused. "...I guess you should know." He waved his hand and a screen lit up with a man that had blue hair and was being taken away by the wizard police. "His name was Sai. He said that if he killed me, he'd be paid a fortune for it."_

_"Bounty hunter then?" Axel asked._

_Roxas nodded. "It seemed that way. This guy probably won't be coming back into the world for a couple of centuries."_

_---_

"It was you!" Axel pointed at Saix accusingly. "You're the guy who killed me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you get any closer to me with your weird-ass crap, I'll shoot you!" As Saix said so, he pulled a shiny new silver gun out of his coat. "I swear I will. So just leave the kid with me and you can go unharmed."

"As if I'd let you do anything to him." Axel growled.

"Stop it, Axel. Let's go." Roxas insisted.

"No way. This guy is dead meat!" He advanced forward, with Roxas at his side.

"Don't move!" Axel continued. "I said 'don't move!'"

"No way!" Axel nearly roared.

Several things happened at once. The trigger was pulled and Axel stopped in his tracks. Roxas pushed Axel aside with all that he could and faced the bullet himself. He was hit and wounded, and it seemed a bit like deja vu to the two of them. Roxas fell to his knees while Axel rushed to his side.

"Axel, I... I think he hit my heart..." Roxas mumbled in pain.

"R-Roxas... you can't be serious." Axel whispered. "You can't do this to me! Come on!"

"Hey, hey, come on. I owe you one for saving my life before. It's about time I repaid you." Roxas grinned. "I may be taking your words right now, but 'know that I loved you too, so don't have any doubts about that.'" He laughed. "I could hear your thoughts this time. You were so busy reminscing that you didn't hear me... ah, but that's alright. At least now I understand what our past was like. 'And who knows, maybe we'll meet again, so... Until that time... I'll see ya... Cookie-kun."

"....Roxas....?" Axel whispered. "Stop it, come on. That was supposed to be my all-time awesome ending... don't take that away from me..." The tears spilled from Axel's eyes even though there was a troubled smile across his lips. "Roxas... Please don't leave me alone again. I don't like it... _**ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

"Axel!? Roxas!?" Tifa and Cloud shouted as they ran into the room.

"Ah!" Saix dropped the gun and bolted.

"Stop right there!" Cloud yelled as he used a spell to encage the man.

"R-... Roxas! My baby!" Tifa cried as she sprinted for the two. She analyzed Axel's expression and that could only mean... "No... He couldn't be... Roxas isn't... Roxas isn't dead, is he?!" She looked at Axel with desperation in her eyes. "It can't be true, right Axel?! Tell me it's a lie!!!"

Axel didn't say anything. He just let the tears fall from his eyes as the truth encircled his entire being like a long beating from a hammer on a nail. "He's gone. Roxas is gone..."

---

TA: -sobbing profusely- I can't ask for forgiveness, but, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 18!! T.T It might make your idea of me as an author somewhat better.


	18. Well Hello Baby

**The Dollmaker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 18: Well Hello Baby**

**---**

_"Axel for your service as a guardian, you have the choice to be reincarnated as we of the Council are or to move on. Which do you choose?" The current Head Council member asked Axel._

_"Whatever. I don't care." Axel said without any emotion in his voice nor his eyes. He just stared on as if there were anything to stare at._

_"Then it has been decided." He said. "Enjoy your new life."_

_'So I'm going to be reincarnated, huh? Wonder what my life is going to be like...' Axel thought without much interest. 'Maybe I'll meet him again.' He smiled for the first time in months. 'That'd be nice.'_

_---_

"Shhh.... Everybody quiet down... Okay, he's coming, he's coming!"

"--Come on Zexion, I really don't get it, why are we coming to school so late at--!!"

"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY AXEL!!!!!!"

"Whoa! What's this all about?" The redhead grinned in disbelief. "You guys actually planned me a surprise birthday party huh? Thank you everyone! It means a lot!"

"It better mean a lot you arrogant guy!" Selphie laughed as she handed him a drink. "Well, enjoy your time here, because we won't be doing something like this again. It's too good for you!"

"Oh! What's that supposed to mean?" Axel faked a mock hurt. "Are you saying that my wonderful self is not fit for a surprise birthday party? MOIIII???"

"Oh get over it, you drama queen!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

Axel gasped loudly. "Drama queen she says! Am I drama queen, Zexy?!"

His friend turned away.

"I can see your caring love for me, Zexy, I truly do." Axel commented as he emphasized by putting his hand over his heart. When Zexion didn't reply, he said, "Well then forget you!! Where're my presents?!" He scanned the room and found a table filled with a mountain of boxes in bright, sparkly gift wrapping paper. "Ah! My happiness awaits me!" He glided over to the table and looked for one that seemed interesting.

"Hm? What's this?" He pulled out a box from the table. The wrapping wasn't all that great and the only thing written was a note that said, 'Please take care of him.' "What the-? Take care of who? Who's this even from?" He turned the box in all directions, but no name was placed on it. No source of writing other than the note. "Hm... wonder what's in it..." He ripped the paper open and opened the cardboard box. He took out a soft, smooth... PLUSHIE?!?!?

"What the hell is this?!?!" Axel exclaimed. "Whose idea of a joke is this?!!?" Everyone looked at him, but no one responded. Of course not. He sighed. "Ugh, whatever. This is going in the trash." He walked into the kitchen while examining the doll. It was blonde and sparkly blue eyes that seemed so innocent, but the expression on the doll seemed to be irritated and somewhat in a pouting expression. As he opened the lid to the trash bin, he paused. "...It'd be a waste to trash it. I'll just give it to goodwill or something." Axel shrugged and set the doll on the kitchen counter.

"Alright! NOW IT'S TIME TO GET DRUNK!!!!!" Axel yelled as the party roared on, with him at its center.

---

"Oohhh mmyyy Gawwwddd, my fweaakkiinnnn head.... HUUWWWTTTSSSS!!!!!" Axel grumbled as he rolled onto his side. He was on the floor surrounded by trash and food, but thankfully, no one else was beside him. He shut his eyes tight to try and rid himself of the throbbing inside his skull.

"I'm sure it would after all the beer you drank last night. How much was that? I don't think I can even count it by bottles. it was more like _boxes_." A voice told Axel. "I didn't think a person could drink so much in such a short amount of time. I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted, really."

"Aw, shaddup. I can drink as much as I want." Axel groaned. "I don't need to know your input about it." He opened his eyes and saw the BIGGEST, CUTEST, MOST INNOCENT, AND THE ABSOLUTELY MOST ADORABLE BLUE EYES he had ever seen. "Wow you have pretty eyes."

The person before him smirked. "Thanks."

Axel blinked. "Wait... Do I know you?"

"No doubt. You're Axel, right? I knew they'd do well in finding you." The blue-eyed stranger said. "My only request with becoming a guardian. Becoming _your_ guardian."

"Guardian? What?" Axel blinked in confusion, but still had a pained expression on his face. "What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I'm Roxas Strife and I'm your new guardian." The blonde grinned. "And I've got three words to say to you honey," he paused. "_WE'RE BACK BABY!!!!"_

---

TA: -long sigh- FINALLY DOLLMAKER IS DONE!!!!! Whew! I stayed up too long! . I've got things to do tomorrow! Must wake up early!! Well, thank you all for reading Dollmaker!! I appreciate all of your guys' reviews!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!


End file.
